The Sixty Fifth Grave
by withered-soup
Summary: Have you ever thought what was Sasuke's high school life? Dealing with puberty, memory, amity and love could get very twisted. [SasuXSaku]
1. One

**(Standard disclaimer applied throughout the whole story.)**

**PROLOGUE**

"_I know you killed her," said the man just across him._

_He stood motionlessly with lips dry and pursed._

"_I could not believe that girl alone could make a poltroon out of you."_

"_What… do you want?" He finally spoke._

"_If you do not want anyone else to know, serve me." The man smiled._

_The other could not think properly anymore. There was no choice left but to agree._

- - -

**ONE**

He was a typical guy who was currently walking along a tree-lined path leading to the front hall. His hands were in his pockets, his chin was slightly up and his onyx eyes—forever defined as gorgeous—were watching how the vivid autumn leaves fell about. But even though he was typical, he earned popularity because of his looks and his smile.

He was a genius in every sense and he was cunning. His imperfection was his arrogance and more often then not, he would jump into action before thinking—which was, as mentioned, seldom. At times, he lusted for sarcasm especially when he was triggered well. (Not to mention that only a few managed to do so.) But lately, his name was overshadowed by his brother's growing fame. He couldn't care less though. All he needed was to graduate and leave school… leave the city and never come back.

For some seconds, he looked up and saw familiar faces peering down from the fourth floor windows. A couple of girls were waving at him and their faces were showing several shades of red.

He smirked to himself.

He didn't really like women (and men) that much yet he found both sexes attractive at times.

_Another year._ He noted and approached the front doors. He pushed them open and headed for the stairs. The fourth year classrooms were located at the fifth floor. The corridors were newly painted and the smell was intoxicatingly fresh. Several early birds gathered in cliques and they watched from the windows how students came and went. Other students waved at him and continued on their way to the other side of the path.

He scanned the corridor for his designated room. Upon finding it, he slid the door open for entrance. By the time his face was exposed by the open door, a blonde boy bounced off from his place and appeared before him. His whiskers were emphasized due to his extremely wide grin. "Sasuke-teme! Long time no seeeee!"

Sasuke, the onyx-eyes guy, inclined his head a bit and then said, "what 'long time no see'? You came to my house every morning to ask for a ramen treat." Seconds after that statement, both of them smiled. They were worst of foes and yet best of friends.

The blonde placed both his hands behind his head and said, "You're rich anyway so a bowl of ramen would not cost you much."

"A bowl? You eat a minimum of three bowls a day, baka." Sasuke moved past his friend and placed his bag on a seat beside the blonde's. For some reason, only that whiskered teen managed to get more than one response from the Uchiha.

Once they were seated, the blonde faced his chair towards Sasuke and asked. "Where have you been Sasuke? You were gone for two weeks."

"Hn." That was Sasuke's usual response.

"Oi… Sasuke-teme…"

"Naruto…" the raven head glared at him at the corner of his eyes. Naruto, the blonde, immediately let go of the topic. The two had a moment of silence until a split-eyed classmate of theirs came into view.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" He sat on the blonde's desk. "Did you hear that the school still accepted a transferee even if she's an upcoming fourth year? Normally, schools are not considerate."

Chouji, who was slightly intrigued by the issue, moved forward to ask, "Do you know why, Kiba?"

"They said that she was really clever. Some even said that she was the constant top ranker." Kiba added enthusiastically. "They said her surname is Haruno."

"A girl?" Shikamaru, a slouching guy seated in front of Sasuke, muttered aloud. "How troublesome."

Sasuke gave a little smirk to what he heard from his front mate. _Really troublesome._

"Too bad Shikamaru is the _effortless _top one. He has to work for his grades now that the girl is here." Naruto mumbled to the others who nodded in agreement.

"And since when did you have an interest in women, Kiba?" Chouji raised another inquiry.

"Who said I am interested?" Kiba crossed his arms. "I just told this to tinge Naruto's life."

"So she's pretty?" a guy who was in green attire popped behind Sasuke.

"You got the gist of it." Kiba snapped.

"All Naruto ever cared about is the girl's looks." Sasuke spoke at his sides.

"I heard that!" the blonde enunciated as he pointed a finger at the Sasuke, who was smiling because of amusement.

"As if it isn't true." Shikamaru nonchalantly added.

"But you've got one problem though." Kiba uncrossed his arms and raised his eyebrows to Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke, on the other hand, caught that gesture so he cocked his head to the right and said. "I never had intentions of 'stealing' any of your crushes."

"He's right Naruto. Girls _voluntarily _fall into his embrace." Kiba sniggered, followed by chuckles from the listeners.

"Hey Lee, you seem interested too." The attention directed to him deviated after he spoke those words.

Lee, the green clothed guy nodded in response.

"But you know you have two more rivals in this room for her hand." Chouji smiled. "Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino."

_Hmp… Hyuuga._ Sasuke leaned against the back rest of his chair and eyed the long-haired guy two chairs away from him. He hated that white-skinned teen for as long as he could remember. What he didn't know was he hated that man because he had the same personality as he had.

_They were both egotistical._

Well, how about Shino? He was enigmatic in a sense and the only things most people knew about him were: one, he loved insects and two, he was smart. Moreover, he didn't care about the guy.

When the bell rang, the room was immediately filled by students. Kiba and Chouji bade them good bye and got back to their seats. Lee hurried past Shino and sat beside the Hyuuga. Shikamaru appeared to have just awoken from a short nap and was scratching the back of his neck. Naruto, after staring at the board for some time, began babbling about how his two weeks went without ramen. He also noted that Sasuke's brother had taken authority of the school.

"What?" Sasuke, who was supposedly impassive, looked at the blonde out of the blue.

"What 'what'?" Naruto slumped back in his chair.

"About that jerk buying half of the school."

"Shouldn't you know? You're his bro—"

"Do _not_ remind me."

"…whatever you say Sasuke-teme…"

"On with the explanation."

Naruto grumbled about the Uchiha commanding him like a dog and then he spoke within ear shot. "Rumor says it that _he _bought the school for investment. He predicted that the population of students will increase as years go by. So whatever he commands and plans are to be followed."

_What is he thinking now? I can't really understand that dork. _Sasuke uncomfortably leaned back and let his left arm hang at his side. His onyx eyes focused on his desk surface before transferring to the wall clock. The murmurs and the suppressed laughter whirred past his ears. Even Naruto noticed his apathy so he decided to chat with his other seatmate instead.

Minutes passed.

"Where the hell is our adviser?" one student commented.

The Uchiha's brow went up when he noticed that ten minutes had passed. He eyed the door and coincidentally, it gradually moved. The others observed it too so they sat properly. Naruto stretched and yawned before moving into a presentable position. The others fixed their shirts for the sake of a good first impression. Sasuke straightened up and examined the teacher who emerged from the open door.

The teacher had a mask covering half of his face and a band concealed his left eye. A small red book was clasped by his left hand while his right was in his pocket. His hair was shaded silver and his eyes were handsomely sheepish.

"Yo." He withdrew his hand and raised it to show some sort of greeting.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. _He's going to be my teacher? He's fucking late for starters._

The professor eyed the whole class before smiling. "I am Hatake Kakashi and I will be your adviser for this school year."

Sasuke's orbs moved to his left and saw his female classmate scribble "Hatake Kakashi" hastily on her notebook of crushes. He even caught sight of his name listed there, making him look away in irritation.

"Anyone volunteering to be the temporary secretary to check the attendance?" Kakashi inquired.

A hand immediately shot up in the air, causing a fuss among the students. The Uchiha slowly looked over his shoulder and saw a girl, defined by her rich pink mane and lovely emerald eyes, with her porcelain arm raised. _Never seen her before._ A tad curious about this, he turned to Naruto only to find that he was blushing and his marble-like eyes were directed to the girl. _Love at first sight? The crap…_ He did not pursue asking the blonde.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi took the attendance sheet from the teacher's table and flipped the pages until he saw the girl's picture and her name. "Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura, the volunteer, nodded. More whispers stirred in the class. Who would have thought that a new student would jump into a position?

_So she's the one._ Sasuke thought casually.

"Alright Haruno, take this."

The Uchiha watched her slim figure move through the aisle; her arm slightly brushed his as she passed. Her footsteps were showered with authentic grace and her movement was smooth. (The raven head was sure that Naruto was checking her ass.) Her hair swayed as she claimed the attendance sheet and turned to face the class. Her lips formed a smile before proceeding to the first name.

_Not at all charming._ That was Sasuke's first impression of her. Pretty, yes, compared to most ladies he encountered but she lacked the "explosion" to blow him away with one wink. Well, _no one_ had been able to strike him with awe. After pondering on her impression on him, he crossed his legs and the interlaced his fingers. He half-listened to the names and statements of his classmates.

Sasuke's mind wandered off to a certain beach at night. He recalled how lax he was as he stood by the shore. The waves crashed and formed foam against his bare feet. His eyes were closed so that he could concentrate on the cool whisper of the sea breeze. His face was tilted up as if absorbing the faint rays of the moonlight. He felt coldness all over his body except for his palms that were drenched in something warm.

He was tired… and nonplussed… though it wasn't the evident.

The Uchiha's sense came back when he felt a sharp jab at his side. He saw Naruto staring at him with a certain pissed expression. He also noticed that most of his classmates were eyeing him intriguingly.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura seemed to have repeated his name twice.

"Present."

More people looked at him.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto murmured. "Didn't you hear—?"

"Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei gave us an additional instruction. He told us to describe ourselves in a few words." Sakura said in an in-case-you're-not-listening tone.

Sasuke finally understood why Naruto grew so vexed. First, the blonde wanted to show off through the proclamation of his greatness but since Sasuke was the student (alphabetically) before him, he was delayed. Second, he noticed that he was receiving Sakura's full attention for a number of seconds.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and said in quick words, "Uchiha Sasuke," he paused and glanced at Sakura. "I don't like to be disturbed." When he saw her smile, he decided right away that he didn't like her.

Sasuke sat down, back relaxed against his seat, and listened to Naruto's babble about his prominence.

- - -

Sasuke went off to the roof top right away when the second subject ended. (Luckily, no sweet couple was there or else he'd suffer because of the sound and view of a wet lip lock.) He ambled towards a walled structure at the near corner of the roof top and sat there with his back against the wall. The scenery of him at the beach and the sight of that warm crimson liquid on his palms kept on playing back in his head. _That was your first night Sasuke; better get used to it._ He told himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, remembering someone with such a sweet face. Her eyes were his cerulean sea and her hair was his sunlight. He recalled how the tip of her fingers touched the back of his palm whenever she laughed. He thought of the way she sat by the window, singing to him of her love. And when he caught her in that lovely position, she'd stop, look at him and then smile.

Despite his daydream, he clearly heard the door leading to the rooftop open. "Sasuke-teme," that voice, he reckoned, was Naruto's. "Your brother is here."

At first, the Uchiha's head was still dazed with all that fancy. He did not move and waited for the blonde to repeat what he said.

"Sasuke-temeee…" and yes, Naruto did repeat his statement. "Itachi-san—"

It only took a quarter of a second for Sasuke to bolt upright and half a second to get inside the building. While he moved he asked himself, _what the hell is he doing here?_ Actually, he did not fully comprehend why he was terribly annoyed. He didn't want to see his brother so he could simply take the farthest path away from him. But why go down and meet him? (And to think of it, without even asking, he already knew where to find his _neesan_.)

The Uchiha appeared to have flown all his way down to the first floor for he reached it in about a minute. He headed for the lobby doors and pulled one open. But upon entering, he could not move any further. The place was cramped up with squealing girls and all of them were trying to get to the entrance. _He's there._ Sasuke thought before taking a step, unfortunately, on a student's foot. The girl glared daggers at him and hissed.

Too late, they were not humans anymore. They have transformed into monstrous predators in disguise.

Sasuke's brain voluntarily thought of another plan, that was, to imitate the paralytic man in the bible. He needed to be raised up on the roof and be lowered in front of Itachi. The only difference was he has no companions to lower him down. _Great. _He ran back upstairs thinking how the hell he remembered a certain gospel event.

If recalling a religious event were out of his system, what more was his desperation to get near the person he hated the most?

Sasuke moved out through the first floor window in a painstaking and gradual way. His foot touched the extended cemented ledge for support before letting go of the window. His skills were impeccable—proven by the way he moved horizontally over the ledge. _There._ He moved further as the noise of the women and the thousand flashes of cameras filled his ears. The raven head stopped at a spot directly in front of Itachi below. He sighed and slightly slipped his foot off the ledge for a smooth drop but unfortunately, his brother caught sight of him and smiled.

_Fucking shit!_ For some reason, Sasuke panicked and tried to regain composure but his foot was not upon the ledge any longer. He gritted his teeth as his body slipped down in a rough manner. Luckily, he held onto the ledge before completely slipping but his hand was sweaty and slippery. _Dammit!_

Too late, his fingers gave up and he fell down towards the crowd, hitting someone directly below.

"AAAH!"

_THUD._

Seconds after the collision, Sasuke opened his eyes and clapped his hand to his forehead. His head seemed to have hit something hard but he was sure it was not cement. He looked up and saw that his body was on top of a person wearing a uniform—in fact, a _girl's _uniform. _Oh shit._ He recoiled and bounced back to see who he had hit. _Naruto is going to mince me._ He actually fell on Sakura, the new student. Her forehead was extremely red maybe because Sasuke's head hit hers. Her eyes were squinted but she was not unconscious.

That fall was fatal to the one who was hit. Thank god she was alive.

Uchiha Itachi, whose lips was pursed but smiling called Sasuke with a soft _otouto_. "You better bring her to the clinic, foolish brother."

Sasuke swore he could have sold his soul just to employ death to kill Itachi. But he wasn't his priority now, who knew if Sakura was already having a hemorrhage?

The Uchiha looked away from his amused brother and carried the attenuated girl in his arms. The crowd, tacit and observing, paved way for the younger Uchiha until he exited the lobby. _Why did I even have to fall on someone—especially a girl?_ Sasuke mused helplessly as he carried his so-called _burden_ up the stairs to the clinic. His steps were slightly dragging due to the fall he experienced. He only planned to see his damned brother face to face and this is what he got?

Sakura murmured words of pain as she gradually placed her hand on her swollen forehead. "Oh god…" was what she uttered.

Sasuke was confused with the battle of guilt and pride. What if the new comer lost her muscle control? What if she developed a brain and spinal damage? What if he were to reach the clinic late because of his weariness?

Great. He had fucked his life well.

Sasuke saw a glimpse of hope when a nurse rushed to him and helped him with Sakura. _Why didn't the people down there even bother to call a nurse?_

Maybe he's really employ death to kill not only Itachi but all of them.

He laid her on a bed and unconsciously sat on a cushioned chair. He closed his eyes and he suddenly felt giddy. Sasuke slightly opened his eyes and saw Sakura blinking at him with a question in her eyes. "W-what happened?"

"I fell on you."

Sakura's eyes rounded and then she felt pangs in her head.

The Uchiha became irritable because of the recent event and the worst part of that was, he was humiliated in front of his brother. He didn't like how Haruno looked at him. Her look seemed to nail in him the idea that he did that to her.

"Well it was your fault for being there." He abruptly said in a haughty manner.

Sakura just couldn't believe it! There was this man who gave her a fatal hit and now he was blaming _her_ for that? This man who messed up her head was being obnoxious towards her?

"What did you say?" Based on the way she spoke, her anger overpowered the pain of the encounter. "You're telling _me_ that this happened because of _me_?"

"Hn."

"You're actually blaming _me?_" Her sweet face turned into pure abhorrence. "And you couldn't even say _sorry_?"

Sasuke knew she was holding her temper as long as she possibly could but his dearest pride, in all its shining glory, dictated what words his lips formed. "Why should I?"

He didn't have to employ death. Death was right in front of him.

Sakura, despite her weakness, sat up, her eyes blazing with fury. "Uchiha…too bad… I even thought… you were cute… and nice…" she stopped and yelled. "BUT IN REALITY YOU ONLY HAVE AN OVER-INFLATED EGOOOOOOO!" She raised her fist and punched him. Her clenched fist jammed right against Sasuke's perfect jaw line sending him right to the wall.

Ouch.

No, that was not the word.

More of '_am I in heaven_?'

Sasuke couldn't remember when he regained consciousness and how he was placed on another bed. His mind was in daze and the thoughts swirled in his head. It was memorable, really…

It was only the first day of classes, and he already had a bone to mend.

- - -

**END OF CHAPTER**

Hm, as you've noticed (of you are my reader even before) that my style here is some kind of lighter than my dark writing in Confessions and Angels. I'm trying to test my versatility… harhar.

Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you stay tuned for more chapters!

Oh, here, I have an old joke that I heard again recently:

**Chu, Bu and Fu were Chinese brothers. **

**One day, they went to America and so they had to change their names. **

**Chu became Chuck, Bu became Buck and Fu went back to China. **

Did you get it? Hahaha. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Two

**TWO**

"Uchiha-sama, some people are here to see you. Will I let them in?" a voice seeped through the intercom.

Sasuke closed his eyes because of extreme ire. _How many times do I have to remind him that I could not speak?_

"Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke lied in a supine position on the bed—eyes still closed. He slightly raised his clenched fists above the ground and pounded on the mattress.

"Er—Uchiha-sama… guests are here—"

Sasuke's eyes opened because of the sudden halt of his servant's words. He took a deep breath and then thought of how many people had come to see him… and he didn't like it.

The news of the really slight dislocation of his lower jaw bone spread throughout the school like wild fire. For the past week, he got a minimum of three calls from girls per hour. Every five hours, he was visited by strangers who brought gifts varying from cards to cakes (that he cursed inwardly since they reminded him of his damned condition.).

"_You blamed the girl for falling on her?" _He recalled the annoying look of humor plastered on his doctor's face.

"…" Of course he could not start ranting about his side.

"_And your bone dislocation is caused by her punch? That's something I don't hear everyday." _He could still hear the laughter of the doctor ringing in his head. _"You actually let her punch you?" _He swore if his head wasn't that excruciating because of the way he hit her head and the wall, he would have torn the doctor into two.

And now, he was stuck at home—in his mansion filled with grandeur—either lying on the bed or watching television.

'_I could go to school now.' _ He once wrote on a paper and shoved it to his servant's hands. Sasuke turned his heels and headed for the door when Itachi's face appeared at the door way with that leering smile.

"_Too bad otouto, I'm going to take care of you so you can't go now." _And he locked the door for good. Though Sasuke could easily break through a window, the cast around his head was too heavy for balance. Actually, he didn't get it why his jaw had to be placed in cast when the doctor could only shove it back in its place. (Well, the dislocation was _really_ slight.) He thought that maybe his brother had something to do with that practical joke—only, it wasn't funny.

After some time reminiscing the adverse turn of his life, he saw the door move ajar and familiar faces peeked in.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto walked ahead of the other boys who came in. "How are you?"

_You fuckin' idiot._ Sasuke seemingly replied through his eyes.

"He could not speak, Naruto." Shikamaru placed his hand on his waist. "Can't you see that his jaw has cast?"

"Oh…hehe…" the blonde grinned. (To Sasuke, that was more of a sneer.)

"Sorry if we only came now. We thought you're too bored being confined for a week." Kiba said as he stroked Akamaru on the head. "Actually, Naruto asked all of us to come. We thought he wanted an audience as he beat the crap out of you." Laugh emerged from the group.

"Haruno Sakura is fine now so no need to trounce you." Chouji added. "Only, she has a reddish lump on her forehead but, of course, that will be gone sooner or later."

"Lee still wants to kill you, though." Naruto said after thinking.

The Uchiha's eye twitched. His mind wanted to blot out that name—Haruno Sakura—in his memories and live happily ever after. He missed a week of school just because of that pink haired nuisance.

A knock caught everyone's attention, causing them to look back. At the doorway was a man with a pony, neatly tying his raven hair. His eyes were blood red and his expression was a mixture of amusement and sarcasm. Held by both his hands was a silver tray with small plates of slices of cake.

"Oh, so you're awake, _otouto_." He smiled and placed the tray on the table.

"Itachi-sama…" the others gasped.

If his friends gaped in awe, Sasuke metamorphically clenched his teeth. He was sure that Itachi enjoyed seeing him weak and defeated. The slices of cakes, themselves, posed a challenge on Sasuke.

Without noticing how the guests stared at him in admiration, he eyed Sasuke and then sweetly said, "Get well soon _otouto_. I would want to see more stunts next time." Itachi smoothly exited, leaving them in silence.

_You sadistic, dire, sordid, sarcastic…_ and the string of the most vivid words ever known appeared endless in Sasuke's head.

"Wow…he _does_ look handsome… even in person." Kiba muttered.

_Well, of course, he's a model. He's the _highest_ paid model…yeah right. Don't stop praising his perfect ass… _If looks could kill, he could have killed Kiba a thousand times…resurrect him, then kill him again. Yes, Itachi had been in the model industry for only about a month but he had already reached the peak of stardom. Every company wanted him and offered him thousands of promises but he declined each one of them because of one reason, which induced nausea from Sasuke's system.

"_My otouto will miss me if I get too busy. I won't have time for him."_

"Neh, come to think of it Sasuke-teme," Naruto's eyes turned into slits, "why were you so eager to get near Itachi-san anyway?"

Okay, he could forgive Naruto for forgetting that he could not answer because he knew that he was moronic. But he could forgive himself for not understanding why he was so desperate to reach Itachi. _Oh fuck, of course I wanted to make him go away._ But he knew that Itachi would never listen to him and any fool could say that simply staying away from the crimson-eyed Uchiha could solve the problem.

"…BUT IN REALITY YOU ONLY HAVE AN OVER-INFLATED EGOOOOOOO!"

The shout snapped in his mind. That was great; ideas were disarrayed in his head. Now he was forced to remember that face of the girl named Haruno Sakura. That saccharine face full of gaiety and modesty grew horns, fangs, an extra eye, and a long forked tongue. He didn't want to see her again but too bad, she was in his school and she was in his class.

"Sasuke, we'll be eating downstairs." Shikamaru caught his floating attention.

"Chouji finished the cakes off." Naruto said in dismay.

The chubby teen just smiled and gave of a chuckle. After that, the four bid him a temporary good bye and went out of the door.

- - -

Sasuke missed a week and a half of classes. His arrival in school without that fucked up cast faintly changed his irritable behavior. But he was back to being the Uchiha everyone held dear. His fans loved the way he ignored them and coolly walked while the wind brushed against his supple flesh. They screamed whenever he raised an eye brow at them because of their fervor to get an up-close glimpse of him. And Sasuke…well…just learned how to cope up with that crap. He discovered that the greatest problem any famous person could face was his or her fans. They were hard to get rid of and most of the time, they even knew of news about him that he, himself, never experienced.

Sasuke went up to the last floor and wished, before he opened the door of his classroom, that the pink head was not there yet. _But so what is she's there? Keeping her out of my interest would just be an easy task._ Sasuke was unsociable anyway.

His slender fingers pulled the door open and before he could close it, a foot flew towards him. Effortlessly, he dodged the kick and walked further to reach his seat. _Hn…it's Lee._ Sasuke bent forward to evade another attack and then placed his bag on the desk. When another foot came, he cocked his head to the side and the kick missed by inches. He sat on his seat and focused his attention to the window.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Lee huffed and gave another forceful kick but Sasuke only bent his head back, letting his hair fall, and the foot, of course, failed to hit.

"Quit it." Sasuke grunted after returning to a comfortable position.

"You hurt _my_ Sakura-chan and so _you'll _pay." The teen with the unique green attire yelled.

_Your Sakura-chan? You two make one hell of a couple._ Sasuke mused before ignoring the next chivalric words of Lee. He turned to a different direction and saw one classmate of his writing down things. "Oi," his classmate looked, "what's new?"

"We have groupings in English class for the thesis paper. Unfortunately, you're only two in the group." His male classmate checked out his list of names. "You're, um, grouped with Sakura."

He was actually expecting that. "What else?"

"For our out-of-town trip, we had a count-off." He continued. "You're grouped with Hinata and um, Sakura."

Now his brows furrowed. "…"

"We also have a group work in Computer Technology class. We are to make a program. Unfortunately, Ruri dropped out because her family migrated so you're left with um, Sakura."

Sasuke crossed his legs. "And?"

"Nothing else." The student quickly added.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and then sighed heavily as he opened them. _Now this is bullshit. The universe has conspired to make my fuckin' life miserable. _He ran his fingers through his hair and then placed his elbows on his desk.

"Uchiha," a voice he reckoned Neji's called him from behind, "heard you fell from the building and you were knocked out by a girl."

"What now Hyuuga?" Sasuke simply replied without looking over his shoulder.

"Embarrassed?" Neji ensconced himself on his seat.

"Shut up."

The Hyuuga smiled.

Not long after that 'conversation', the door slid open revealing a pretty girl with a pink mane. There was a smile formed by her pinkish lips but after seeing the Uchiha staring at her, the smile faded. _Uchiha Sasuke… I prayed for your death._ Sakura's steps towards the raven head were calculated. Her eyes met his as she neared him and her chin went slightly up because of their dispute.

"So you're back, Uchiha." Sakura's tone was a try-hard cold one. "Well, I see that your jaw is okay."

"Hn." _And I got stuck in that house for days because of you, thanks a lot._ He thought. "What do you want?"

"You have a special project because you missed a lot of school days." Sakura crossed her arms. "Our Physics teacher just told me a while ago."

"And you're with me." Sasuke assumed.

"Regrettably, yes." Sakura looked displeased because of the idea that she was going to be with Sasuke. "He's asking for a 3-D design for the prom venue. He said that you are known for your talent in art."

"When is the deadline?"

"November."

After knowing the detail, he turned away towards the window. Sakura felt offended rather than being pleased that she finally ended the conversation with the damned raven head. There were a lot of words waiting to burst from her mouth. But before she could speak, he had turned towards her.

"When are the deadlines?" _Grades._ Sasuke couldn't care less because like Shikamaru, he was an effortless genius. Only, there was a difference… he felt like competing with her.

"The thesis paper is due on March and the Program is due next, next week."

"Then let's start the program tomorrow night." Sasuke smirked.

"Saturday night?" Sakura suddenly looked quite alarmed.

"Problem?"

"N-no. Saturday night is fine." She was also determined to look responsible and undefeatable.

"My house."

Sakura thought for a moment before replying with still a pretentious stoic tone. "Fine." After that, she stood still looking at him as if forgetting her thoughts in her subconscious.

"What now Haruno?" Sasuke raised his eyes to her.

_What?_ She found him staring at her in small curiosity. She blushed hard and turned her heels to her seat.

- - -

Saturday night.

Uchiha Sasuke got up from his black sheeted canopy bed and shoved the valances to move to the balcony. His bare feet touched the carpet, muffling his footsteps. He passed through the translucent curtains and sat upon the polished banister. His torso was bare and his lower limbs were enclosed by silk pants. Sasuke's eyes were unnaturally calm and sullen. He was looking at the starless sky and after some time, he took out a cigarette stick and a lighter from his pocket.

"Sasuke."

The sudden call caused the Uchiha to fumble with the things he was holding. And the lighter and the cigarette stick fell down toward the enormous garden below. _Shit._ He slid off the banister and saw Itachi come in.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke tried to look unsurprised.

"A car is at our front." He smiled and went out.

Sasuke went to his wardrobe, pulled out a bath robe and wore it as he moved down his grand staircase. The whole house was only lit by the moonlight passing through the large arched windows. From outside, one could only assume that the people inside were sleeping. And also, the advantage of it was that Sasuke wasn't seen when he stopped by the front glass doors and watched Sakura egress from an expensive looking car.

He caught sight of Sakura's slim figure in a strapped gown. She was talking to a man who seemed to have opened the door for her. Sasuke's eyes transferred to the man and to his astonishment, he saw Hyuuga Neji bending down to kiss her at the cheek. After the little sign of adoration, Neji came back inside the car and the driver slowly picked up speed until the car was out of sight. When Sakura turned to face the front doors, he saw her smile. But when she saw the Uchiha watching her through the glass door, the smiled faded instantly.

_So the Hyuuga is dating her…now that's something new. _Sasuke pulled the door open for Sakura to come in.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sorry because I'm late." Sakura avoided the onyx eyes of the sly Uchiha.

"To be exact," Sasuke continued, "three hours late."

Haruno immediately looked at the grandfather clock, which emphasized that it was ten o'clock.

"You should have said that you were scheduled on a date this Saturday night." The Uchiha smirked. For the first time, he was not annoyed by her presence but rather, he was amused by how bashful she looked.

"I was—well—"

Sasuke began to walk away from her while muttering, "You could go home if you want."

"W-why would I? Come on, let's start." Sakura went forward, ahead of the Uchiha who was leaning against the banister of the stairs. She stopped at a door and quickly turned the knob only to find that the 'room' was only storage for brooms and other cleaning utensils.

The Uchiha laughed softly to himself and motioned the pink head up to his room.

Sasuke opened the door for Sakura to enter and afterwards, switched on the lights. Sakura was amazed by the size of the place. She found a king-sized canopy bed, a reading desk, a polished oak cabinet, a varnished wardrobe, a pair of soft slippers, a full-length mirror and many other attractive things she had never actually seen.

As Sakura looked around, unmindful of her actions, the Uchiha took his laptop from his study desk and placed it on the bed. He sprawled on the majestic jet black sheet and began operating the said electronic device. From time to time he would look up and then shake his head. _This girl seems to have come from the cave._

Sakura, on the other hand, caught him eyeing her and her initial reaction was to pout. "Why do you keep looking at me like I'm some kind of an ignorant kid?"

"A kid is naturally ignorant." He replied without lifting his eyes.

"What's your point?"

"That you're redundant."

"_What?_" Sakura placed both her hands on her waist. "What are you talking about?"

"…" Sasuke pressed something and afterwards, he placed both his hands behind his head.

"Now you're ignoring me."

"Let's get over this."

"Uchiha, let me remind you that I have not forgiven you for hitting me and blaming me."

The amusement he felt turned into sour exasperation. "Shut up."

"Shut up?"

"Hn."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What do you want me to say now?" the Uchiha rolled his eyes. _This girl's going to yammer forever._

"Nothing!"

"Then come here and let's do this shit." _God, if only this project could end faster…_

Sakura opened her mouth but pursed her lips as she approached the side of the bed. The Uchiha was already typing codes when he halted and looked at her. "Sit here."

"On a man's bed? On _your _bed? No way." Sakura crossed her arms defiantly.

"Is this time for being conservative? Hop on or I'll pull you." Sasuke wanted to die. Or maybe kill her.

"Don't you dare or I'll tell—"

"Neji?"

She stopped and burned redder than ever. "No! I'll tell the police that you're harassing me!"

_Harassing her? This piece of…_ "Look Haruno, if I am to rape someone, she's never going to be you." Sasuke replied. "Now get over your idea that sitting on my bed is demeaning." _Dammit… now I'm getting loquacious! What the fuck is her problem?_

"Alright!" Sakura pulled off her sandals and carefully sat upon the bed. She glared at him as she positioned herself a bit far from the Uchiha and then stared at the laptop screen. The Uchiha glanced at her and in that one glimpse he discovered how low her eyes were and how pale she was. Her strap was even off her shoulder.

"You can go home."

"Uchiha—"

"Whatever."

Creating the program they were required needed a lot more effort than expected. Specific codes still needed to be researched and software was even needed to be downloaded. The Uchiha just continued pressing buttons until he felt something hit his shoulder hard. He looked at his side and saw Sakura with her face full of pink hair. Her forehead hit his shoulder bone hard and to his irritation, he felt pangs at his shoulder while the girl remained unmoved as if she didn't feel anything.

"Wake up." He pushed her rather roughly away but her head came back and bumped against his chest. He bit his lip and shoved her face away. The cycle went on and Sakura's head had turned to different directions while Sasuke suffered hits. Finally after minutes of the cycle, Sakura woke up and looked at Sasuke as if she was giddy.

"Uchiha…" First, her face shot forward; second, vomit showered the Uchiha's body, his laptop and his beloved black bed sheet.

"SHIT!" Sasuke leaped off the bed and stared at the mess gradually moving down his pants. To his greatest fury, the pink head fell back and smudged his pillow with more fetid substance.

And what more?

She smiled.

Karma… always comes around during the worst time.

- - -

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: **My ideas are jumping from one scene to another so this chapter is made purely of crap. Forgive me dear readers. Thanks for the reviews and I promise to do better!


	3. Three

**THREE**

"I'm sorry okay?"

The setting was inside a guest room, elaborated by an antique four poster bed, an enormous wardrobe, and a wooden make-up station, by eight in the morning. The chirping birds served as background music and the sky, painted blue, was clear. The characters were Sakura, a pale lady in bed, and Sasuke, a vexed raven head who had his arms crossed. And based on the looks of the characters, they were having an argument.

_Damn, she spilled vomit on my bed _and_ my laptop. And now, she even sounds angry?_ Sasuke's mood had been unchanged since that night and he had not enough sleep because of the incident. "Hn." He rolled his eyes and turned to face the door but the pink head loaded her mouth with another set of ammunition.

"I was—I don't know—but at least tell me that _you're_ sorry for seeing me naked!"

The word 'naked' struck a network of veins in his head. Sasuke faced her with still calm eyes and then said in an indifferent tone, "why would I say that? I didn't see you totally nude. That Itachi changed your clothes. And even if I did, I would still be displeased. You have a body of a boy."

So the secret to Sasuke's loquaciousness was exasperating him? That wasn't hard.

"A what?" Sakura's voice turned into a threat.

"I hate repeating myself." The Uchiha answered fast enough as not to let Sakura speak. "So shut up and get home as soon as you can."

"You're _mean_!" Haruno leered with both eyes squinted. "You don't have any idea—any idea at all—of what I suffered yesterday."

"As if I care." Came the flat reply of Sasuke.

"Well it wasn't _my_ fault."

_I'm tired of this._ Sasuke began walking towards the door when a pillow hit the back of his head. His balance wavered for a second before standing upright. He drew in a deep breath and then looked at the pink head while trying hard to keep his cool. "What _now_?"

"At least listen to my explanation if you still don't want to forgive me." Sakura pouted making her look irresistibly cute—well, not for Sasuke, unfortunately.

"Fine." The Uchiha pulled the chair from the make-up station and positioned himself on it. _After this, shut the fuck up._

"Well," the pink head looked at her sides and then at him with both her eyes twinkling with sincerity, "I was trying to be nice."

"…"

"To Neji."

"Whatever."

"Hey—"

"Cut it." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked insulted, nevertheless, she continued. "And since we had a date, he treated me to a really expensive restaurant."

_I think I already know what happened._ Sasuke thought as he suppressed a smile. _She's a moron._

"So he ordered a lot of dishes…and…" she stopped and tried to look shameless. "I thought it would be not good to leave dishes served with love uneaten…"

"So you ate from all of the dishes." Sasuke shook his head. "That was stupid."

"That was _sweet._" Sakura remarked with pride. "If I were to serve something, my cooking or not, it would be great for me if I see my partner enjoying everything."

"You're telling me that Neji's a homo?" Sasuke grinned. "Because if that's the case I would have to applaud you for such discovery." And yes, he hated that Hyuuga a _lot_.

"What do you mean by that!" Sakura hollered.

"If that's how you girls think and if that Hyuuga's mind works that way, maybe he is gay."

"What—You—DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Sakura jumped off the bed and was already in a 'scratching' position. Maybe she was planning to flay him alive.

"Are you just playing innocent or are you really that ignorant?" Sasuke stood up from his seat. _Now I get it why that bastard is dating her. She's too amusing._ "Have you gone to a date before?"

"No." For some reason, her tone softened.

"Let me give you a tip." Sasuke shoved his hands back into his pockets. "A pure blood man who loves girls in mini skirts prefers body over sentiments. Showing him that you're eating _everything_ would just cost you a low grade."

"But—"

"As I said, shut up and get home as soon as you can." The Uchiha placed the chair back to its position and marched out of the room feeling unusually light. Perhaps he was so pleased to have defeated the pink head. Or perhaps, he was being entertained by the innocence of the clever girl. He didn't exactly know but he was sure a lot more conversations would come.

The scene ended with the Uchiha slowly descending the stairs while Haruno remained standing in the room with questions in mind.

* * *

When the curtains were drawn to show the stage, the setting appeared to be a dining room. Like any other dream house, the dining room had a long table covered with a white cloth embroidered to create a design, a basket of fresh fruits picked from the Uchiha's own garden, several cushioned seats, a dumbwaiter carrying silver platters, candlesticks, porcelain plates, a chandelier, and other materials added to increase the room's splendor. The time was eight-thirty in the morning and it was getting somewhat darker.

The characters were Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Sasuke, and Uchiha Sasuke, the uncomfortable teenager who had just come.

"Good morning _otouto_." Itachi raised his eyes for a second before resuming with the newspaper he was reading. He sipped coffee from a cup held by one hand and then he placed it down on a glass coaster.

"…" Sasuke sat opposite his brother and started with the breakfast placed before him without returning the greeting.

"I see you're in a good mood." Itachi continued speaking even without lifting his eyes. "So how's your friend?"

"…" Sasuke poked the yellow center of his egg with his fork.

"So she's alright now. That's a good thing to hear." The crimson eyed Uchiha smiled to himself.

"…" He dipped the end of his hotdog into ketchup before biting it.

"You can ask me for another laptop if you want. Your laptop is old anyway."

"It has only been _a year_ since I first used it." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. "And there's no way that I'm asking for your money."

Itachi called a servant to put the newspaper away and began eating. "How's your jaw?"

"Fuckin' fine." The younger Uchiha replied with a snort.

"Do you want to use the Porsche? The key is at the desk."

Sasuke stopped moving his utensils and glared at the speaker. "Shut up."

Itachi raised a brow and smiled at the clear show of disdain. "_Otouto_, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, actually," he stood up as he pushed his plate away, "it's you." Sasuke stormed out of the dining room with both hands clenched. He hated him. He hated _everything _about his brother. He wanted to stay away from that crimson-eyed bastard that he called _oni-chan _when he was still little.And the reason to that contempt was something he had not admitted to himself yet.

On the other hand, Haruno Sakura remained on the bed thinking of what to wear. Maybe she'd just get her dress back; she was sure that the Uchiha had a technology that would dry it up within a matter of minutes. So it was decided. She slid off the bed and proceeded to the door, which she opened slightly to do a little peeking. Too bad, no one was out there.

Knowing that yelling for help would only attract unwanted attention; Sakura closed the door and went over to the make-up station to retrieve her cellular phone. She rummaged her bag for the phone only to find out that the battery was out. _Oh no…I can't call Neji._ She bit her lips and tapped her phone with her fingers while her eyes moved to scan the room. And yes, she caught sight of a wardrobe at her right. _Why did I even miss that?_ She hurried over to the wardrobe and… ta-dah! No clothes! Not even a strip of cloth hanging somewhere there.

_Are expensive wardrobes only for design nowadays?_

Sakura thought hard. Surely there was someone in the Uchiha mansion who was female; a maid for example.

Sakura stripped the bed of its blanket and wrapped it rather messily around her. She opened the door once more and gazed at the area for a female target. _If only I knew where to get my clothes…_ She thought as she waited behind the door muttering "please" repeatedly. It took some time before she noticed a woman dressed in black and white situated at the first floor. Sakura felt luck smile at her.

"Pst! Hey!" Haruno called out onto the maid without acquiring other listeners. The maid remained oblivious of whoever was calling her. She just kept on wiping the surface of a round side table and after making it shine, she continued on her way to another table.

"Wait!" Sakura looked sideways to see if there was anyone else before making a hesitant step out of the room. _Just wait for that Uchiha. Maybe he'll bring your clothes to you. _Someone with a placid tone told her inwardly. _You're letting that Uchiha airhead bring you clothes? He'll have a better chance humiliating you. He'll defeat you if you let him do favors… you'll owe him A LOT! Call her NOW!_ Another wild voice was yelling in her head and that forceful tone prompted her to take her other foot out of the room. Tightening her hold on the blanket, she moved towards the opening of the staircase a few feet from the door.

"Excuse me!" To her dismay, she still failed to call the maid. The worse part of it was that the maid was on her way to another room. _If you don't get her now, you'll be in more trouble than before! Think of the Uchiha! Don't let him think that you need his help!_

Sakura bit her lip and tried to think again but her brain was malfunctioning due to panic. Her eyes followed the slow pace of the maid. If she did not move, she'll lose the chance!

"Hey!" Sakura finally moved down the grand staircase with such determined speed to reach the female servant. "Stop—" She halted half-way the carpeted steps when she heard a couple of male voices coming from the second floor (where her room was), coming toward the staircase.

_Return or not?_ Her eyes darted from the moving maid to the second floor. If she returns, she can hide but she'll lose the maid. If she goes on, she can catch up with the maid, but there is a risk of being seen. Wrong move equals embarrassment. Sakura shook her head before continuing her way down with an increased speed. Her body seemed like a wobbly marshmallow making its way down to the first floor. But also, like a marshmallow, her balance wavered and it caused her to step on the edge of the blanket. The mishap sent her screaming in slow motion as her body tumbled forward. The bounced and rolled over the steps until her battered body reached the first floor without any blanket on.

Sakura moaned as one of her hands fell upon the side of her head. She felt as if she was being hammered by a ruthless blacksmith. Her legs only moved to find a better position to ease the pain coursing her muscles. _Oh my god…_

Quick footsteps and a cry was heard from somewhere near her.

"What is it?" Someone she reckoned as male neared her body in calm steps.

"I-I think she fell from the stairs." A female person reported as she headed for the wireless phone.

Sakura's eyes gradually gained focus after sometime adjusting to the pain. Her emerald orbs caught sight of the maid she was trying so hard to contact talking over the phone. She moved her eyes and saw a familiar face kneeling beside her.

"Haruno, do you need something?"

What a handsome voice belonging to a handsome man.

Sakura blinked several times to fix her vague view until she saw the face of the man. _Uchiha Itachi? The hot model?_ She immediately felt strength rise in her limbs. She even felt blood rush to her face. Obviously, she adored him.

She parted her lips to expel the word "no" and then she smiled. How could she not?

"By the way Haruno, I hope you like your new undergarments."

_New…undergarments?_ Sakura tilted her head a bit to look down on her chest. And what shocked her was that she was not wearing her brassier. (Then perhaps her panties were not hers too.) Her undergarments were lacy black with such good fit.

"They're Victoria's Secret." Itachi smiled.

And she blacked out.

The curtains moved to conceal the stage.

* * *

New characters appeared at the stage when the red cloths were pulled away. The characters were called experts in medicine—paramedics.

The paramedics came minutes after and left within an hour. They treated her with various medicines and clad her with bandages. They told her that she only had a sprained ankle but she seemed not happy about it.

Sakura remained sitting at the sofa chair without a word to anyone. She was now in a Sunday dress with a matching hat, which she did not wear because she was not in a comfortable mode. Sasuke was leaning against a wall with arms crossed and for a few times he would look up, shake his head, and then look away. Itachi, who was still smiling despite Sakura's shift of mood, was seated on a sofa across Sakura.

When the three were left all by themselves, Itachi was the first to speak. "Are you alright now? You cane stay here for a little while."

Sasuke glared at him.

"N-no, I'm fine Itachi-san." Sakura forced a smile though her eyes could not look straight into his. "Thank you so much and sorry for the trouble."

_I really can't get it why she fell from the stairs. _The younger raven head looked at his side before pocketing his hands.

"So, shall you take her home now?" Itachi turned to his brother who only managed to follow without a word. He went to the desk and obtained the key with one finger. After which, he cocked his head to gesture the girl to follow him.

"_Otouto_, don't tell me that you're going to ask her to walk to the car." The older Uchiha crossed his legs and smiled.

The raven head cussed under his breath and lifted Sakura on his arms. Haruno, who was surprised, just clung around his neck, afraid of being dropped. He walked towards the foyer and went past the entrance doors. He eyed a male servant and he immediately took the key from his finger and opened the door. Sasuke placed Sakura in and reclaimed the key from the servant before going to the driver's place. Once seated, he started the engine and then drove off.

The trip was rather silent except for some questions and answers they exchanged. Sasuke was focused on the road while Sakura, still bugged by the fact that Itachi _dressed_ her up, was looking straight ahead. Sakura's house was a few more streets away and there was only a few cars passing the main road. Though the drive was supposed to be a short one, it appeared stretched for Sakura felt really awkward with what had happened.

"Left?" The Uchiha inquired without his eyes deviating from the road.

"Left." Haruno replied tonelessly.

The Porsche turned left smoothly, attracting some pedestrians' gaze.

"Thanks…for this dress." Sakura muttered after taking a short glance at the hat on her lap. "And for the hat."

_Thank him._ The Uchiha thought.

The pink head lifted her eyes. "Um…so your brother…well, he bought me my new set of clothes…"

"…"

"Was he the one who changed my attire…?"

"What did I tell you earlier?" Sasuke suddenly sounded exasperated.

"He was the one."

"Question answered."

Sakura slightly pouted for she wasn't in the mood for another rant. She couldn't believe that she was already seen naked by a guy. "Itachi has seen a lot of naked women in the industry so it's not really a big deal." She said to herself loudly as to eliminate even a bit of the embarrassment.

_If there was something great about your body, then maybe having you nude is a sight to see._ Sasuke thought the car slowed down to a stop because of the red light.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"_What?_" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Guys are soooo insensitive!" She crossed her arms.

_Do I have to deal with these things?_ Sasuke wanted to bite the wheel for he felt he would go insane.

"At least tell me what you think. Or tell me that you sympathize."

"I don't care about what women wants." Sasuke said in a flat tone. "If you want someone to sympathize with your situation, go talk to your friends who also crowd around Itachi. Or maybe tell your parents about your misfortune."

At that, Sakura fell silent. Her lids lowered and her hands clenched.

The car moved from the main road to branched paths until it came to a certain street. Sasuke asked Sakura where her house was located and, observant as he was, he noticed how she sighed and grew sullen when she answered. Thinking it was only her mood swing, he proceeded without asking what was wrong. (As if he'd do in any other situation given.) And after some more minutes, they found Sakura's abode, which was just the average but it looked neat from outside.

Sasuke was about to go out the car when Sakura shook her head and limped outside. He didn't care much but he eyed her as she went towards the door. He watched as she waited for the door to open after pressing the door bell twice. The one who opened the door was a husky man with an unshaved face. His hair was total mess and his garments were torn and creased.

He pressed a button to lower the window to get a better view of what was happening out of curiosity. And since his car was Porsche, the man lightened up and waved at him. Sasuke was sure that the grin on the man's face was procured due to the sight of someone rich at his front.

"Come in!" The man yelled, not even asking Sakura why she came home the next morning or where she got the Sunday dress. He didn't even see her go in the house hurriedly.

The Uchiha only waved to say no before raising the window. The window was lightly tinted, prohibiting the people outside to see the inside. And from inside the car, Sasuke saw the man snarl and slam the door shut. For some reason, he didn't feel right about the scene.

The car moved out of the spotlight and the curtains moved back to show another setting.

Lights out.

Light on.

Shove the curtains.

The setting was in a church yard and one from outside the vicinity could hear the voices of people singing worship songs. There was a Saturday mass and those who were religious enough joined the congregation even if they could attend the mass on Sunday anyway. Uchiha Sasuke, the character under the spotlight, parked his car just somewhere, not even minding if Porsche was a tempting vehicle. He was concentrated on his objective that day, which was to acquire data from a man.

Nights before, Sasuke had a call from a source he never mentioned who and the source commanded him to come to the church that Saturday. There was a painful reason why he could not resist. And now he was there, standing outside the church doors without the usual confidence in him. _Just get over with it._ He said inwardly before pushing the door open with both hands. He felt atypically weak…

The morning light coming through the windows showered the young Uchiha's head with bliss. But he didn't feel any better; in fact he even felt as if he was going to swoon any time now. He just carried on with his purpose and sat beside a man in coat seated far behind the singing people.

"What now?"

The man shifted from his position and fixed his glasses up his nose bridge. "Here's the file of your next target."

Sasuke snatched the folder and stood up immediately, eager to leave the silver haired man as soon as possible.

"Uchiha," the man's glasses reflected the sun's rays, "just tell me if you want to quit."

"Someday, I'll kill you. Just wait for that." He muttered before leaving the church doors.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update guys. My schedule was hectic for the past two weeks. Oh, if you have noticed, I depicted the story as a play. It's not significant, really, I just felt like placing those "curtain" stuff. (I love theater and I love my club.) Sorry for the lack of comedy in this chapter. Gah! I need inspiration! Thanks to reviews!


	4. Four

**FOUR**

How can someone deep in thought adore the beauty of the night sky? In fact, only a few managed to do that given that they were forced to work their bones to the most tiring extent. For them, night was a time to close their eyes and forget about the anxieties of the morning. But for a certain teen briskly walking in stealth, night was a time to reminisce every haunting second of his life.

Night was a shadow forever looming above him, preventing any kind of escape.

Night was a poison he eternally drinks yet vomits out.

Night was something he never wanted to see.

But tonight, he was forced to move under the ghastly darkness and to inhale the air intensifying his cold sweat.

He was actually scared.

The rustling leaves made him look over his shoulder. His grip on his gun tightened even more when he accidentally laid a foot upon a dry twig. The crack sent chills up his spine and the dry grass beneath his feet became a creepy factor.

No, he was not terrified of the night. He was terrified of an event that happened one night.

_One night he was running fast—so fast that he stumbled over his own foot. He got up, rubbed his eyes, which was flooded with rare tears, and then continued his feeble steps towards the darkness. His arms seemed to pull his weight down and his head swirled with pain and anxiety. He was shouting while he darted to a vast area filled with mounds of stone._

_Wait, they were not mere mounds of stone._

_They were gravestones. And he could hear someone crying at the other end of the cemetery. He needed to reach the voice before it died away._

The Uchiha clutched his pistol closer to his chest before leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and muttered a soft, "sorry", prior to moving into a flat.

He said 'sorry'?

Uchiha Sasuke never did ask pardon.

Getting the guards unconscious was an easy job and so was sneaking to the seventh floor of the flat. The corridors were clear and only a few fluorescent lights were on. He found the simplicity of the mission he had quite surprising. He had been killing officials and other rich individuals protected by heavy security but of course, he emerged victorious for if he didn't, he must had been dead by now. But why did _they_ ask him to kill someone living in an old flat?

Musing over the matter was not under his contract.

Sasuke glanced up at a nearby door which had a fake gold carving shimmering under dim light. _Room 76. Right._ He clicked his pistol before moving towards it. He held the knob and it astonished him why it was unlocked. But anyhow, he walked in with steps as silent as that of a cat's and then he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, late."

Sasuke froze at the spot and cautiously eyed the room for the source of the voice. From his view he saw a form of a man sitting on an old sofa chair with his front facing the crackling fire. The shadow that his figure threw on the floor was rather huge and intimidating but the voice said otherwise.

"Come closer." The man muttered with a mild voice—though it sounded quite throaty.

_What? Did he mistake me for his grandchild or something?_ Sasuke stood still, not wanting to move but the man slightly shifted from his position and placed his cheek on his clenched fist.

"Closer, my annihilator."

Sasuke was astounded by the words of the man. How did he know that he was his killer? Maybe _they _gave him a death threat earlier.

Sasuke took three careful steps towards the seat and braced himself for any surprise attack but no bullet or physical charge came flying his way. The man remained sitting rather comfortably on the sofa chair and after seconds of thinking, he moved his fist away from under his cheek and then placed both his arms on the armrests.

"Go on and I beg you to do it fast." The man continued speaking without much care if Sasuke heard him. "Death a day earlier does not make a difference to me."

Finally, Sasuke moved in front of the seat and there he saw a wizened man with eyes both open and unblinking. Spots had appeared on his cheeks and white hair had grown around his thin lips. His face resembled a sad mask though his dead eyes bore joy. The flames danced feverishly in his eyes as if the fire was his ultimate salvation.

"Kill me fast, young one." The man's tone seemed convincing to Sasuke for he found himself readying his gun.

"Why?" Sasuke had enough curiosity to ask the man who sat there, undaunted by death.

The old man sighed and his thin lips formed a melancholic smile. "I am going to die anyway…anytime this week."

"Hopeless?"

"Happy."

"Hn." Sasuke could not understand the thought running in the man's head. For him, suicide was something pathetic. And what he was seeing in front of him was a clear photocopy of suicide—only done by another person.

"My grandson is dead and the one who sent you, without me even asking, certainly abhors me." The aged man nodded to himself.

Sasuke never had the chance to see the main leader of _those _people. He didn't know what the man was saying. He took a closer step at the man's side and aimed the gun straight at the side of his head.

"Why do you really want to die?" The Uchiha asked.

"I want to be free."

BANG!

The man remained sitting on the chair but his head drooped forward. Sasuke lowered the gun and faced the flames with wonder swirling in his eyes. _I want… to be free from this… this…_ And the shrill cry at the end of the cemetery echoed in his head again. Sasuke crept out of the door, the cool breeze whispering to him that he needed to go home.

_Sarutobi…eliminated._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had pulled a pair of obsidian pajamas from his cabinet and neatly laid it on the bed. He looked down on his brown backpack, which was placed on the carpeted floor, and observed (or rather found out) that most of his clothes were black. Well, the color did match his aura anyway. Sasuke folded the pajamas and placed it inside the bag. He walked from one end of the room to another, carrying with him personal things such as tooth brush and tooth paste.

Suddenly, consecutive knocks were heard at his door, making Sasuke look up and close his eyes due to the vexation. "What?" The younger slipped his soap and shampoo into the bag.

The knob slowly turned and a figure was seen at the dim doorway. Only those scarlet eyes appeared clear in the midst of the shadows. "Where are you going?" Came the query.

Sasuke turned his back on his brother as he secretly included a cigarette stick in the package. "Nowhere."

"What a bright answer." Itachi moved into the room to take a better look of the bag.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke zipped the bag close and slipped his arms into the straps.

"Of course." Itachi smiled. But instead of giving a proper reply, he heard Sasuke mutter "go to hell" before passing him.

"So when are you going home?"

"I'll go home whenever I want." The younger answered without even looking back. _And that means never._

"Be back soon, _otouto_."

_Whatever._ The Uchiha disappeared into the corridor and moved briskly down the stairs despite the fact that every light was turned off. Darkness, after all, was horrifyingly beautiful. Beyond the front doors was a lawn which twinkled due to the fresh droplets of the sprinkler. At the side was a garage which housed cars. But one was currently out, a brand new _Bentley_.

If only Sasuke was accustomed to rolling his eyes…

Itachi bought him a new car…again.

Oh, where was the latest model of _Chevrolet_ he got him last July twenty-three? It was _given away_ two weeks after Sasuke said that he wasn't a fan of cars. A month later, he bought him a _Porsche_ saying, "Did you say you didn't like cars? I kind of forgot, _otouto._"

Sasuke thought that Itachi would stop presenting him more cars once he use the _Porsche_—which he did yesterday to drive the annoying Haruno home. But alas! Here came the _Bentley_ in display! Brand new (of course), personalized and to emphasize its price, the company only makes a car upon order of a V.I.P.

The younger Uchiha's clenched fist was shaking while his other hand firmly held the strap of the bag on his shoulder. _When will he stop wasting money?_ Sasuke evaded the car and went to the steel cover of the garage to get his bicycle. But the cover was locked and was not responding—thanks obviously to Itachi.

Just imagine the agitation Sasuke felt when he went to the car in calm surrender. He picked up the key box placed on the driver's seat and opened the door. He threw the backpack to the passenger's seat before settling himself down on the comfortable velvet chair. His slender fingers touched the steering wheel as he read his name that was carved in silver on the wheel. _What the fuck._ And he drove.

- - -

"Woooh! Sasuke's here!" Kiba was waving an extra shirt over his head when he spotted the _Bentley_ car smoothly driving along a curve. It was already known in school that Sasuke was one of the few high school students who knew how to drive well. A racer who once visited their school (for he was a friend of the previous school owner) commended Sasuke for his smooth moves. And, by the way, he was only thirteen then.

Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru ambled out of Kiba's sliding doors and watched the raven car come into a nice halt in the Inuzuka Residence driveway. The four moved towards the vehicle and waited for the Uchiha to emerge from the car.

"Damn!" Kiba exclaimed when he saw the brand. "A _Bentley?_"

"What?" Chouji had never been interested in anything other than food.

"_Bentley _man! _Bentley_!" The split-eyed teen flapped his arms as if trying to show how great it was.

Sasuke materialized outside the car with his backpack supported by both straps. "Is it okay to park here?"

"Sure." Naruto answered for Kiba who was gawking at the sight of the car.

"Wouldn't you want to take that into the garage? It's costly if car napped." Shikamaru inquired with a thought.

"Hn." Sasuke walked past them without even taking a precious look at the vehicle. When he had gone off to the front doors, the blonde eyed Shikamaru and Chouji and then muttered, "the 'Hn' translation: 'I've got the money to buy a new one so who cares?' " And they sniggered.

"Kiba, would you mind picking your jaw off the floor?" Naruto slapped him hard at the shoulder before following the Uchiha into the house. After which, the other two went in, dragging the owner of the house.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had entered the simple house and had stopped at the sofa. He was slightly mesmerized by the simplicity of the place. The floor was wood and the furniture was polished _narra_. A small coffee table in the middle of the sofa was adorned by a vase of fresh flowers and a family picture in frame. A lamp shade gave a yellowish light to the sofa set and it eased the environment for more comfort. The windows were of wood still and they had cream white curtains that covered them. The walls were painted with vertical stripes of pale yellow and beige for some life. And portraits of wolves and dogs hung on the walls for decoration.

"Welcome to my humble abode Sasuke!" Kiba popped out behind him. Perhaps he had recovered from the _Bentley _fever. "Come on, let's get up stairs! Naruto here can't wait further."

Naruto grinned and the two paved way up the stairs.

Sasuke understood that glint in the eyes of the two. He knew Shikamaru and Chouji also knew what was to happen in Kiba's room. It had always been the same thing every time they had over nights in a friend's house.

_Great._ Sasuke shook his head and climbed up the stairs followed by the two. When the Uchiha reached Kiba's room, which he already knew where since they already had a couple of over nights, he heard titters from the two who went ahead. He opened the door and to no surprise, he saw Naruto and Kiba hastily checking the pile of DVD's placed in a bulky bag for something to watch. Sasuke got in, dropped his bag on the floor and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Got something new?" Naruto looked disapprovingly at the three DVD's he held.

"It's somewhere here…" Kiba dug deeper into the mess. "Here! Got it!"

Shikamaru coincidentally entered the moment Kiba shouted with glee. He eyed the CD case Kiba held in the air and stared at him. "Are you sure your mom's out?"

"Yeah, with my sis." Kiba replied without even looking at Shikamaru. He opened the DVD drive and placed the CD in. Naruto jumped onto the bed (and merely evaded Sasuke) and grabbed the remote.

"Got more chips here." The good natured Chouji closed the door behind him. An innocent smile was still on his face despite the fact that he knew what he was to watch was…bad.

"All set _amigos_!" Kiba sat on the floor and seconds after the lights went off, Naruto joined him; both of them sat in an Indian seat. Sasuke was at the foot of the bed, also in an Indian seat, and he had his cheek on his closed fist. Shikamaru leaned against the head board with arms crossed and eyes half-lidded. Chouji was munching still on chips.

The television slowly gained image and the home page of the DVD showed. Naruto pressed play and the 'show' started…

Sasuke couldn't peel his eyes from the television screen even though his dying conscience yelled at him to do so. He wasn't that perverted but his hormones were dictating his temperature to rise. He was, though he was embarrassed to admit to himself, aroused by the soft moans of the anime character on the screen. He wanted to slap himself awake but his arms were not following his lead. To his horror, even the naked form of the handsome man in the _hentai _show made him feel utterly hot. _Shit_. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and then he looked again. The hair at the back of his neck stood on its end.

Naruto and Kiba were in the brink of being taken away by the show. The word 'masturbation' was already lingering in the atmosphere. Shikamaru was indifferent though. He was watching but the show even made him sleepy. Chouji was more of curious than aroused. The way he munched on the available chips was increasing in speed.

"OH!" The female cried out.

Sasuke jolted. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead and nape. His mind started making up things…and though he was watching the show, his mind drifted to another 'show' which starred him and…

Pink hair.

_Pink hair?_

"Sasuke-kuuuun…." Sakura crooned to his ear.

_Whack!_ Sasuke shook his head and refocused on the television screen. The first 'action' was done and the show continued onto the 'plot' part—a lame excuse to say that the _hentai _show had a story. He clapped his hand on his forehead and sighed heavily. That was only fantasy.

God he hated that girl.

"Kiba?"

Heads turned to the door and then they looked at Kiba.

"That sounds like your mom!" Naruto tried to lower his panic-stricken voice.

"I thought—" Chouji was cut off when Kiba bolted upright.

"Get the _Play Station_!" Kiba and Naruto bumped against each other before he got to the cabinet where the game console was. Naruto pressed on the stop button repeatedly when the DVD failed to react and it caused the CD to hang and the female teen's breasts remained stuck on the screen.

Shikamaru and Chouji just watched the two scramble to fix the device while Sasuke was rooted on his seat.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, nearer to the door.

"Ack!" Naruto fought the urge to pound on the remote control when he heard the footsteps stop in front of the door.

On the other hand, Kiba's mom lifted her closed fist to knock when the door opened.

"Good evening Inuzuka-sama." Chouji smiled at her.

"_Okaa-san_!" Kiba's face was a practiced mask of innocence. "Y-you came back too early."

"Your _neesan_ forgot her book about medicines." She smiled, exposing sharp canines. "So how's the over night?"

"F-fine Inuzuka-sama." Naruto slapped Sasuke on the arm who eyed the blonde with irritation.

Kiba's mother observed the room. The friends were seated on the bed with playing cards spread in the middle of the circle. The television was closed and a shirt was thrown over the DVD player which was on the floor. "Kiba, I told you to place the DVD player in the cabinet."

"I-I'll—yes _okaa-san_." Kiba forced a laugh afterwards.

After some seconds, Kiba's sister appeared at the doorway. "Midnight snacks are in the refrigerator. I made you baked macaroni."

"Thanks." All of them responded.

"Let's go. Enjoy boys!" And the two left.

A sigh of relief escaped from each of them.

"Shikamaru, why didn't you tell me that you had _this _back-up plan?" Kiba pointed to the cards on the bed. "We should have not bothered with the _Play Station_."

Naruto turned on the television and pulled the shirt off the DVD. The good thing was, the DVD player was responding by then. "Now we could continue the show."

"Speaking of the show, I've been wondering if Hyuuga Neji is still…you know… a _virgin_." Kiba's enthusiasm went back up. "I heard he's been taking girls out often to hotels."

"So the new Haruno is a candidate for deflowering?" Shikamaru joked lifelessly.

"NO WAY." Naruto bellowed.

"Yes way." Kiba nodded to himself. "They're dating, Naruto. Every hot guy in the school gets whatever he wants."

"So that implies that Sasuke gets whatever he wants?" Chouji turned to the raven head who was already out of the bed.

"…" Sasuke just continued on his way to the door.

"Hey Sasuke, haven't you taken out anyone to a hotel?" Kiba raised another topic.

_Give me a break._ Sasuke continued to walk.

"He's still a virgin." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Maybe…" Naruto grinned. He actually forgot about the hentai CD he held.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks, waiting for what word would come next from his best friend.

"…he's not even circumcised yet. Why would he avoid our questions then…?"

Sasuke slammed the door shut.

The four looked at each other with a certain twinkle in their eyes.

_I knew it! _Naruto's eyes turned to mischievous slits.

_Wow… _Kiba's orbs showed shock.

_I'm not sure… _Shikamaru's eyebrows were raised.

_Maybe he wants chips._ Chouji smiled.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto stood up and actually _threw _the CD to the open bag.

"No, not really." Shikamaru muttered.

"Having an uncircumcised friend is such a disgrace. We need to _fix _him." The blonde slammed his clenched fist to his open palm.

"_We?_ I think we just need to tell him that he needs to go to a clinic—"

"No, Chouji. He'd just escape."

"Then you go Naruto." Shikamaru turned his back on them.

"I actually have a plan in mind…" the blonde sniggered.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke looked up from the baked macaroni he was currently eating.

"We're sorry Sasuke-teme." Naruto showed a set of white teeth. "We came here to ask you to play with us."

"Table tennis." Kiba raised his thumb. "Shikamaru's playing."

_What? _Shikamaru's lips parted as he eyed Inuzuka.

Sasuke thought for a while. He wasn't really into games but since he had nothing to do, he could try that table tennis. Moreover, Nara was playing. Well, talk about beating a strategic genius.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and followed the four.

The tennis room was located at the side of the house. It had a sliding door leading to the garden, which was filled with medicinal herbs used for veterinary. The table for the game was located at the middle of the room and a ball and paddles were already prepared for the game. Sasuke had taken his position and examined his paddle while waiting for Shikamaru.

Naruto took Shikamaru at a corner and then quickly whispered, "Here's the plan, hit his head and make him unconscious."

"Naruto," Nara wanted to add _you idiot, _"the ball will just hurt his head—"

"GO!" He pushed him happily towards the table.

Shikamaru met the cool look of the Uchiha. Apparently, Sasuke really wanted to duel with Shikamaru and he was sure Sasuke would kill for the triumph. _How troublesome._

"Begin!" Chouji declared with much excitement.

The first who hit the ball was the raven head. As expected, Shikamaru managed to read the path of the ball. The genius managed to hit the ball back and the volley began. The reason why Naruto forced Shikamaru into this was he knew he could make up a good strategy to make the ball hit Sasuke without the Uchiha being able to hit the ball back. Easy to say, really.

The Uchiha, however, was lost in the realm of his subconscious. He kept on hitting the ball furiously as if he was also hitting the man he met at the church. Damn, it felt good. Then he recalled what the man said about being free. He wanted to be free of the deal he got into but he couldn't…because of _her_.

"YES!"

Sasuke's senses had recollected and he saw the ball going straight to his face. _Shit!_ He blocked his face with the paddle and slammed the ball forward. Shikamaru unexpectedly got hit at the right eye and he coincidentally smashed the ball (which slightly bounced from him) down straight at Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke dropped to his knees. Shikamaru dropped the paddle and clapped his hands to his eye. The cheering stopped.

- - -

"Naruto, I swear I won't do anything for you anymore." Shikamaru still held his hand over his left eye.

"Where's Sasuke?" Chouji inquired.

"At the Jacuzzi." Kiba muttered. "I told him that he should cool off."

A mischievous smile crossed Naruto's ever joyful face. "I have plan B."

The three stared at him.

Kiba found himself sneaking into the dressing room. He was urged to grab Sasuke's clothes so that they could easily ambush him.

"_I know this is going to work!" _He recalled the blonde exclaim. _"Grab the clothes and we would do the surgery."_

"_You don't even know how to circumcise someone." Shikamaru uttered._

"_Well, I could bring him to someone who knows how to do so…without him escaping."_

Naruto, you idiot. You could have simply acquainted him to a clinic. _Shikamaru wanted to blurt out but he decided to keep it to himself._

Kiba found Sasuke's clothed neatly folded on a chair and placed it over his arms. He also took the towel and even the foot rug. He quickly exited the room and followed Naruto and the others outside. But when he got out, he heard the door bell and he quickly dropped the clothes at the dining chair, thinking that his mother went back earlier than expected.

"Coming." Kiba opened the door and saw Sakura waiting outside.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"Neji told me that you and Hinata are friends. I am looking for my notebook but Hinata said she left it here."

"Oh, that. Wait. Come in! You should have asked her to get it instead." Kiba lead her in the house.

"Neji and I are passing by your house so I thought of getting it personally." Sakura smiled sweetly.

_Neji? Oh…_ Kiba grinned to himself.

"Um, Kiba," Sakura blushed slightly, "I'm sorry but may I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, just go to the left and in a room you'll see a bathroom."

"Thanks." Sakura hurried off to the said room.

Sasuke, on the other hand, heard someone enter the room. _Hn._ He got out of the Jacuzzi and went straight to the dressing room only to find it void of any kind of cloth. His jaw almost dropped. _They're pulling pranks on me._ He entered the bath room to look for a towel but to no avail. Then suddenly, he saw the door open. Thinking that it was Naruto, he switched on the lights and was about to begin a rant but…

Sakura stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Sakura.

Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru ran to the room to surprise Sasuke with a scalpel. They were dumbfounded.

Kiba ran to the room in panic thinking, _I forgot! I forgot!_

Silence.

* * *

The _Bentley _coursed through the dark street towards the Uchiha Residence. Itachi moved to the front doors with a smile on his face. He opened the front doors and watched the garage door open. The car was parked inside and after a few seconds, a figure emerged from the car with a backpack attached to him. He ambled towards the front doors and his scowling face turned a lot sourer when he saw Itachi smiling at him.

"Back so soon, _otouto_?" the older Uchiha asked with an inclination of his tone.

"…" Sasuke walked past him without another word.

* * *

**END**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update. We had no electricity for almost a week and I had been busy lately. Thanks for the generous reviews and I'm sorry for this chapter (I know it's pure crap)…though it's pretty longer than I expected.

By the way I've been reading two books: Luna and Beauty's Punishment. Nothing, I just felt like sharing.

Oh, hi to my master Ep. He ordered me to greet him through my fic. -- Hi to all Scholasticans (Marikina) out there.

_Bentley, Porsche, and Chevrolet are real car brands. Thanks to my dad for the knowledge._


	5. Five

**FIVE**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Uchiha Sasuke had a newly sharpened pencil held in between two fingers. He tapped the table with the eraser end of the pencil, thinking of the design of the prom venue. That wasn't just an extra project. He knew that his teacher trusted his architectural skill since he constantly won structural designing contests in his school. And he also knew that one of the wishes of a graduating student was a great Senior Prom… and he'd have to make the place a blast.

Apparently, his mind wasn't ready for the design. For almost half an hour, his head swam through the pools of scenes that happened hours before.

_Everyone stared down on his private part for a whole minute. Sasuke was, of course, appalled. Haruno Sakura, who appeared terribly perplexed, screamed and ran out of the room._

"_S-Sasuke—" Kiba wanted to change the topic but he saw the Uchiha shaking out of fury and embarrassment. _

"_My clothes." His words were cold and deadly. He knew by the look in their faces that they were guilty._

_At first, no one moved, but the second Sasuke spoke in a lower tone, they scrambled to get his clothes. Seconds after, Naruto gave him his attire. He slammed the door shut and clothed himself._

Sasuke looked up from the large clean paper (where he was supposed to draw the draft) and checked the digital clock inches away from his lamp desk. _One forty-five._ He dropped his pencil and stretched out; he interlaced his fingers under his head while his ankles crossed on the table. His onyx orbs shut out the ashen light of the lamp. His chair tilted and stood on its hind legs.

_I feel…so tired…_

Soft fingers traced his neck and they found his nape. Slowly, the hand, which possessed the fingers, kneaded his flesh in the most delicate way. The massage was addicting and terribly erotic.

"Wake up…" Someone mumbled to his ear with great affection.

"One…minute…" Sasuke heard himself moan and then he tilted his head slightly to get a side of his neck touched.

Soft lips pressed ever so lightly on his lips. Sasuke smiled.

"…_otouto._"

The Uchiha jerked awake and his chair fell back along with him. His head hit the floor while one of his legs remained up against the edge of the table. He opened his eyes after recovering his senses and moved his limbs to get a more compromising position. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and gradually stood up from the floor.

"You have always amazed me with your stunts, _otouto._"

Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi with arms crossed. His eyes were of darker shade but nonetheless, his tone remained light and amused. "Itachi?" The younger Uchiha needed seconds before starting an argument. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Apparently, I have just awoken you." The scarlet-eyed Uchiha waved his pointy finger.

Sasuke suddenly felt like puking. "_You kissed me?_" He felt that the kiss was some kind of heavenly and unreal. Soft. Gentle. Romantic. But now that he realized that Itachi was the one who gave him that kiss, the words went in reverse.

Itachi inclined his head to the right. "How was it? Did you like it?"

Sasuke grimaced. "NO."

"Or maybe you want another since you smiled."

"Shut the fuck up and leave my room!" Sasuke pointed at the door with a trembling finger.

Itachi just smiled.

"NOW." Sasuke was now blushing real hard. He couldn't believe how he was defeated by his own human emotions. His brother gave off a soft chuckle before leaving the room. He just watched without another word before pertaining to the toppled chair on the floor. He pulled it up after recovering his temper and sat back in front of the study desk.

Sasuke stared again at the blank paper in front of him and then searched for the table for the pencil he was holding minutes ago. But what caught his eye was not the pencil but a gun—its silver shimmering under the lamp light.

_Itachi gave me a gun?_

Hours ago, he killed Sarutobi. Hours after that, he went to Kiba's residence. And now, hours after his return, he stared at the gun before him. He was reminded that there would be a frat war two hours before the start of classes. And when he gets to school, he'd be sailing to another island together with his other classmates for an educational trip.

He clapped his hand to his forehead. He had not yet slept and though he was bushed, he didn't feel like drifting off to slumber.

* * *

_Ring!_

Sasuke stopped from placing his arm through the sleeve of his polo shirt. He used his other hand to grab his cellular phone from the bed.

"Sasuke!" He reckoned it was Naruto's voice.

Sasuke placed the phone in between his shoulder and face as he slipped his other arm into another sleeve. "What?"

"We're already here at the terminal."

"Who's there?"

"Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba (he heard him yell), Chouji—"

"What?" Sasuke halted and then continued fixing his buttons.

"What?" Naruto sounded confused.

"I mean: why is Chouji there?"

"He's already a part of this frat, Sasuke." Naruto raised his voice a bit to vie with the noise of the upcoming subway train.

"I told you before that he's not ready yet." Sasuke sat on his bed and placed his socks on with one hand.

"You sound like Hyuuga Sasuke-teme." Naruto leered. He knew that the Uchiha would stop speaking once he was compared to the Hyuuga.

Sasuke closed his eyes in agitation for he was reminded that Neji was part of their fraternity. He couldn't even bear the idea that he would be fighting alongside with him. "_Fine_." He snarled. "If he gets hurt, that's your call."

Naruto laughed and ended the call.

The Uchiha threw the cellular phone on the bed and picked the gun. He gazed at it for some seconds before slipping it into a holster. Another frat war. It was never new. Most of the male fourth years were into gangs and were not even daunted by news of dead students due to battles.

How did the Uchiha join the frat? He couldn't really remember. He wasn't a war freak but his skill encouraged groups to recruit him as a killer.

- - -

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto punched him at the shoulder as a welcoming gesture.

Sasuke looked around for any sign of the enemy at the abandoned lot. "They're not yet here?"

"I bet they're scared." Kiba snorted. He twirled his pistol with one finger. "What do you expect from the frat we defeated twice?"

Shikamaru just shook his head thinking how troublesome frat wars were.

"Oi, Sasuke. Sorry about that incident okay?" Kiba shrugged.

"Hn." It was the interpretation of: don't remind me or I'll skin not only your sorry dick but also your fucking ass.

"Neji!" Lee called onto the approaching Hyuuga who had thug-looking guys behind him.

"I see your group is complete." Neji tapped his shoulder with the gun barrel. "Uchiha, glad to see that you can make it."

"…" Sasuke just threw him dagger looks.

"You might shoot me; hey, we're group mates here." Neji's lips curved into a smile.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped.

"When did they hate each other so much?" Chouji whispered to those who were not included in the conversation.

"Airhead versus airhead. Two matters can not occupy the same space." Shikamaru answered.

"One has to burst to give way." Kiba nodded.

"But neither would volunteer." Nara added.

"Now I get it." Chouji smiled.

"Hey you homos! Stop that cat fight and start eyeing the area!" The frat leader, Kankurou yelled at the two and gestured the other men to follow him.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged final death glares before charging into the battle. From the other end of the lot came other high school students bearing baseball bats and pipes; others had guns in hands. Kankurou's group moved further forward before the front line lunged towards death.

Bullets rained and so did blood. Others smashed each other's heads with whatever weapon they held. Those who tried to escape was hunted down and trounced by groups.

Meanwhile, Sasuke rested his back on a defensive box and reloaded his gun. There was blood streaming from his forehead to his eyes because he was hit with a flying rock. He eyed the scene first before he went away from his hiding place. Sasuke shot down some students and evaded bats that swung his way. He ran towards the students who opposed his frat.

"Chouji!" The Uchiha spun and saw Kiba being pounded on by pipes. "Help!"

Chouji was just standing there with a long piece of wood in one hand. He stared, dumbfounded, at the sanguinary scene.

_Move! _Sasuke thought as he sped towards his frat mate. _Fucking move!_ The Uchiha raised his gun and shot one of those who were trouncing Kiba. The others made their final blow before turning to Chouji but fortunately, the raven head shot all of them down.

"Chouji!" He nagged the teen from his shock. "Move it!"

"S-Sasuke…" Chouji's voice trailed away before he could even utter an excuse. He watched Sasuke rush to Inuzuka who was beaten up and to his ire, he was half-dead.

Sasuke stood up, his face up to the sky. Blood continued to trickle down his forehead to his temples. The yells and cries of both foes and friends became deafeningly silent. His grip around the handle of his pistol was rather light. _I'm…tired… _The psychological stress was wearing him down… terribly down.

- - -

There was a loud crashing sound against the lockers fifteen minutes before the start of classes. Chouji was seen slouched against the lockers with that pitiful expression in his face.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Shikamaru yelled and helped Chouji recover his balance.

Naruto didn't have the strength to stop the raging Uchiha despite his conscience telling him to protect Chouji.

"People get hurt in frat wars." Lee tried to alleviate both sides.

"You get hurt but when you fight…" Sasuke trembled angrily, "but he STARED at Kiba while he was being murdered!"

"He's not yet dead!" Shikamaru retaliated.

"Not YET!" The Uchiha's voice grew in decibels. Naruto held the raven head back to keep him from hitting Chouji and probably, hitting Shikamaru as well. "So you'll wait for someone to die before you get him to realize what he just did?"

"Sasuke—"

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Sasuke shoved the blonde away. "I told you that he wasn't ready!"

Naruto just looked straight into his eyes before looking away. He couldn't believe that the Uchiha actually got enraged… and for the first time with a friend.

No words passed them. Only glares and sympathetic looks became their communication.

"I-I'm sorry." Chouji muttered.

Sasuke glared at him and uttered something inaudible to all those around. He placed his gun in his open locker and slammed the door shut before storming out of the locker room.

_Get a hold of yourself Uchiha._ Sasuke clenched his fists as he walked through the corridor. Most students stared at him for there was still a trace of blood on his face. When he noticed that they looked at him with a curiosity, he wiped his forehead with the back of his palm even before he reached the clinic.

"Good lord! What happened to you?" The nurse took him in and immediately placed bandage around his head.

"Just fix me up." He said. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Fourth years? Ah, be careful out there."

"…"

After applying medicine, Sasuke stood up and proceeded to his class room to retrieve his bag. There, he found only a few students for most of them were already aboard the ship. _A get away at last. _He thought before stepping out of the room. He saw, from the doorway, the ship that would take them to the island. It was sparkling white under the sunlight. There was some kind of peace in that sight. Maybe he was reminded of _her _again.

"_Sasuke, could you please hand me another candle." The blonde lady gestured the Uchiha to come over._

_Sasuke immediately ran for a spare candle and tripped over his own foot._

_The lady chuckled and watched the blushing Sasuke return to her with an unused candle in one hand. "Here." There came the soft mutter of the young Uchiha._

_The lady took the candle from his little hand and replaced the one in the candle holder._

"_May I watch closely?" Sasuke's eyes sparkled with interest._

_The lady nodded and eyed the Uchiha as he placed his little arms on her lap and kneeled down on the floor. He raised his eyes up at her and smiled. _

"_You're so pretty!" the raven head exclaimed._

_The lady laughed and placed her thread and needle down on the table. "You're young and yet you already know how to flatter someone."_

"_What's 'flatter'?"_

_She only smiled._

Sasuke was sent back to the present when someone accidentally bumped him. He almost forgot that he needed to get aboard the ship. He continued on his way to the stairs and down to the dock.

* * *

The ship began to move a few minutes after Sasuke got in. When he entered, he immediately took notice of the eye-catching interior of it. The walls were shining in their white splendor; the furniture was new and polished; the plants that were used as decoration were fresh; the lights were captivating and expensive-looking. When he passed a counter, he heard a student explain to his friend that they were booked in a first-class hotel, which was situated somewhere in the island.

And who might have rented the ship and the hotel for the simple educational trip?

"_Otouto,_ how's your head?"

_Itachi._ Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He decided to walk away but his brother's words continued.

"Don't you like this ship I bought for you?"

Oops, was it written that it was _bought_—and not _rented?_

Sasuke saw through his peripheral view that the students were eyeing him. If he continued walking on, he might catch unwanted attention. He turned, ambled towards Itachi and hissed. "I-don't-care." How could he forget that Itachi bought the school? _Great._ He turned his back to his brother and went to the common hall.

So far, Itachi did not follow him there but he found someone else as irritating, if not more, as his brother. And not only did he find another irritating guy, he also found an irritating girl.

For some reason unknown to him, he watched Neji hold Sakura by the wrist and pull her towards him. Sakura tried to back away but Neji's hold was firm. Some male students, who were probably minions of Neji, were surrounding the two… leering and eyeing Sakura as if they were seeing a naked show.

"Neji, just let go…" He heard he say in the most pathetic way.

Sasuke was about to walk away when he saw Naruto pass him. From the look in his eyes, he knew that he was to let Neji have it. He grabbed his best friend by the arm and pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto didn't seem surprised to see Sasuke utterly calm when minutes ago, he was yelling his head off. "He can't treat her like that."

How could Sasuke forget that Naruto worshipped Haruno? But he also knew that the blonde was reckless, he'd get into trouble in no time. The raven head released Uzumaki and eyed him as he approached Neji. The Hyuuga, on the other hand, noticed the approaching blonde and averted his attention from the pink head to him.

"You seem to glare at me Uzumaki." Neji tossed his head coolly. "Something you want to say?"

"Let her go." Naruto commanded.

"You're telling me what to do with my girl friend?" Neji raised his chin up. "Since when did you have power over me?"

Sasuke felt the urge to approach the worsening condition. He felt like smashing Neji's face because of his triumphant smile. But he was indifferent. He should be indifferent. He was an Uchiha. _He didn't care._ But why was he looking not at Naruto but at Sakura's pleading face? And unconsciously, he took a step forward.

"You're hurting her." Both Neji and Naruto faced the speaker who was three steps behind Naruto.

Sakura looked into those raven eyes but she could not find any emotion.

"Uchiha?" Neji's smile became more palpable. "You appear to be a gentleman now?"

"Don't get me wrong Hyuuga." Sasuke cocked his head to the right. "I don't care about that pet of yours." He gave a side glance at Sakura's red face. "You're hurting her. That's just it."

"Let her go you asshole." Naruto spat. He went forward but he felt a strong arm stop him.

Neji released Sakura's wrist and crossed his arms. "Want to hit me before Naruto does, Uchiha?" He nodded to Sasuke's arm. "Why don't you just hit your fat friend for being such a sucker? He endangered Kiba's life by the way."

"Let's go." Sasuke turned Naruto away from the Hyuuga but he continued to leer.

"Turning away from me Uchiha? Afraid that I might hit back?"

At that instant, Sasuke spun around and planted a clenched fist on Neji's cheek. The Hyuuga fell back and hit some chairs near him. Some students started crowding around the encounter and were entertaining themselves by choosing who was to win.

"Neji—" Sakura rushed to the cream-eyed teen but he swatted her away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and saw that there was blood.

"…you got it Neji." Sasuke eyed him with such great contempt.

Neji stood up and gave off a chuckle before charging at the Uchiha.

"WOOOOH!" The students cheered as the two attacked each other with punches and kicks. Sasuke hit the table and the next time, Neji hit the floor. But both men always stood up to make another attack.

_Oh god…_ Meanwhile, Sakura watched the two men smash each other's good looks. Her hands were clasped together in confusion of what to do. _Stop._ She thought. _Stop it!_ "Stop!" She cried when she saw Neji fly to chairs. "Stop it now!"

No one seemed to listen for the cheers were loud.

When Neji tried to stand, Sakura pulled him down, hushing him to stop.

"Shut up!" Neji shouted and charged at the Uchiha again.

Sakura stared at the two men hitting each other endlessly. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She ran towards the two men and hurled herself in between them. She pushed her weak hands against Sasuke's chest and cried, "STOP IT NOW!" with leaking eyes.

Sasuke's raised fist gradually lowered when he saw those pained eyes. He also calmed down when he felt her feeble clenched fists against his chest. Even Neji halted when he saw Sakura restraining Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke…" she whispered, "…but please… stop hurting Neji."

Sasuke felt chastened for some reason. How could this girl be so insensitive and blind? She was hurting herself by protecting the man who gave her only the slightest respect.

Sasuke withdrew himself from Sakura. Maybe he pitied her. Maybe he envied Neji. Maybe he needed to retrain himself.

Maybe he was tired.

He turned his back on them and without looking back, he walked away.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: **I don't know what the hell's wrong with me. I'm confused by my own thoughts. I'm sorry for the humorless chapter. Gah. I can't get enough of angst! And the reason for Sasuke's mood swings and confusion? He's tired.

I am bound to hasten the pace of the stages between Sasuke and Sakura. Again, pardon for the crap and the chop. Awww…I need food.

Explanations about Sasuke's emotional outburst would be explained throughout the story.


	6. Six

**SIX**

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji had retreated to their room minutes after dinner. Shikamaru still felt angry with the Uchiha for charging at his best friend while Chouji was too ashamed to speak to either of the three. Naruto was cool with the three but he became volatile because of Neji. Sasuke, after dealing with so many things without enough rest, decided to sleep right away.

The cold atmosphere intensified because of the sudden discord. Neither of the four expected that they would hate each other at least even once.

_Bee-beep! Bee-beep!_

Dull raven eyes opened due to the irritating tone of his cellular phone. _Did I forget to shut it off again? Damn…_ Sasuke dug his arm under his pillow to retrieve his cell phone and then pulled it out. He blinked several times before being able to read the message on the screen.

"_Good night otouto."_

"…fuck…you…" Sasuke shut the phone off and shoved it under his pillow again. It was two in the morning for goodness' sake and of course, most people were asleep by that time. And just seconds ago, his brother sent him a text message which awakened him. Getting back to sleep was something Sasuke had trouble with ever since weeks ago.

Sasuke suddenly felt the slow movement of slumber in his system. He was more than happy to finally get the grasp of that sleep and slowly, he closed his eyes in fulfillment of his hope only…

CRASH!

Shouts were heard from the other cabins and decks when the ship jerked to side. Even Sasuke was hauled from his slumber land at an instant. He sat upright and looked around at the dark room for any sign of what was happening. But when another loud and jolting collision happened, the Uchiha hauled himself off the bed and ran to the window to check on the side of the ship. He saw Shikamaru gazing into the window even before he reached one.

"Is that a ship?" He heard Shikamaru mutter.

Sasuke tried to make something out of the foggy environment outside but before he could see the assailant, something crashed against their ship again, throwing the two backwards.

"AMBUSH!" Someone was yelling frantically outside.

Before Sasuke could even stand, Naruto had already pulled him up. He couldn't make out the words the blonde was saying because of the screams from outside. Nevertheless, they made a run for it. Chouji and Shikamaru followed closely behind as they made their way through the student-filled corridor.

Another smash against the other side of the ship was felt and the students in the corridors hit the wall unceremoniously. The unfortunate ones got trampled on by the panicking ones who forced themselves to stand and run to the stairs.

"GET ONTO THE LIFE BOATS!" A crew vied with the noise of the crying students. "MOVE IT!"

Sasuke didn't bother panicking; he was used to worse situations. He simply pulled his best friend with him as they rushed to the stairs. And when they did reach the steps, it was proved that it was harder to get up. Everyone was pushing to get themselves through the door way but neither of the front liners was moving. It was either their shoulders were stuck or their legs got tangled with the others' limbs.

"This way!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru waving at them. They also knew what he meant by those words: he had thought of another way. The Uchiha eyed Uzumaki before following the blonde towards Shikamaru. Once they reached the other two, Chouji pointed to a ladder that led to the lower deck. The four headed down immediately, when they saw that some students noticed their path and were already running for the ladder.

The lower deck had a slight flood of ocean water and as Sasuke had observed it was getting higher rapidly. _The ship is tilting._ He could feel it but he didn't have time to stare stupidly at the moving chandeliers like the protagonists do in movies. Sasuke just continued on running behind the group until they reached a door that was opened by the current of the incoming water.

"This is déjà vu man…" Naruto muttered after getting himself through the flooded doorway. "I won't wonder if someone would shout 'Jack' or 'Rose' any time now."

And Naruto was right when he said that it seemed déjà vu. When they reached another ladder at the end of the room they entered, they climbed up. There, they saw students crying and shouting with life vests on. Life boats were being lowered while some teens tried to jump into them. In addition to that, it was funny to find that there was a group of students who opted to _sing _to calm the others down.

"Is this ship named, by any chance, Titanic?" Naruto gulped.

Sasuke glared at him as if implying how stupid that statement was. But actually, Naruto had a point. They were _sinking_…fast. But that wasn't the only thing that attracted the Uchiha's attention. From that open space, he clearly saw what was attacking them. There were ships meters away from theirs and it seemed that it had just stopped hitting them with, probably, torpedoes.

"LIFE VESTS!" A crew threw yellow life vests to those who were pleading for one. Chouji caught four and gave each of them one.

"Let's go." Sasuke paved their way through the students who were crowding at the side of the ship. Everyone was trying to get their arms at least over the side of the life boats.

Sasuke looked around and pointed at a half-filled life boat. The three quickly ran there and pushed their way through the crowd. Unknown to them, the Uchiha remained standing in the middle of the crying people. For some reason, he felt okay. Reposed and reticent.

"AHH!" Another torpedo hit the bottom of the ship and more water got to the upper decks.

But Sasuke remained standing there with his eyes at the vast dark ocean that reflected bits of scattered heavenly light.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" A student roared when he bumped into the Uchiha. "Move it!"

The Uchiha glared at him in the corner of his eyes. "Don't mess with me."

The guy gulped and scampered away like a threatened child.

"Sasuke." The handsome raven head turned and saw his brother feet away from him. He knew he was calling him to join him in a life _yacht _or something. (Okay, he was exaggerating.) Itachi looked pretty calm like he had always been.

And in that fleeting moment, Sasuke shook his head.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from a hole which had some distance from Sasuke's feet. It had cast black fumes up in the air together with the red blaze that lit up the horrified faces of the students who gaped at the spot where the other students had been. Those students affected by the explosion were either lying on their bellies or on their backs. Included among them was the Uchiha.

_The lady Sasuke admired so much was slicing some onions when tears began to leak from her eyes. _

"_W-why are you crying?" Sasuke ran and held her hand which held the knife with his little hands._

"_It's natural to cry when you slice onions." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes._

"_Then don't use onions in cooking anymore!" the little raven head commanded in a powerless tone. _

"_My eyes just hurt Sasuke, no worries. I'm alright." She smiled._

There was a wet cold blanket that was placed completely around his pained body. But the temperature of that blanket was too cold and the wetness was compared to a pure liquid. No doubt, he was in the waters…actually, way deep beyond his expectation.

Sasuke gradually opened his eyes and saw bubbles emerge from the ship which was submerging with him. In fact, it was pulling him down. There was also the light of the moon and the stars beautifully twinkling at the surface of the ocean. And now that he was beneath the surface, he saw cerulean surface as the night sky.

In the water, he was twisting and spinning as the boat pulled him lower and lower… deeper and deeper into nothingness…

Maybe that was what he wished for when he shook his head. Maybe that was what he wished for when he didn't go with his friends to the life boat.

Death.

_What?_ His eyes involuntarily refocused when he saw a familiar color near him. _Pink hair._ It took his weak head some seconds before recognizing the only girl who had such mane.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to swim…swim back up and pull that lady with him. Save her…in other words.

Sasuke, with all his almighty strength, moved his arms and swam up despite the pull of the ship downwards. His hands were feeble now because of the pressure and the temperature but his mind was willing him to move. His hand stretched out to a painful extent until his fingers felt the very tips of her hair. After more seconds of struggling against the current, he finally locked his hold around her arm and pulled her up.

Slowly but surely, they got up until their heads bobbed up the surface. Sasuke turned his head to see any available material to cling onto and fortunately, there was a wrecked floor board floating in the water. _Shit._ He moved his freezing arms to pull himself closer to the support until such time that he was able to hang Sakura's torso over the board. Sasuke, on the other hand, remained hanging at the side of the board while eyeing the area for any sign of salvation.

_I'm not going to die. _He thought.

But didn't he want to die just a while ago?

_Not yet._ Sasuke glanced at Sakura's sickly state before moving his head again to see an available place for refuge.

Actually, he could have gone off and drowned willingly, leaving the poor Haruno hanging for her life. But there was something that stopped him from doing so. Maybe it was pity—his conscience was knocking on his petrified heart. Maybe it was simply a heroic thing to do. Maybe he really didn't want to die.

Maybe he just wanted to forget an incident that caused _her death._

"Augh…" Sakura moaned and then coughed out water. Her eyes squinted and then relaxed.

The Uchiha was forced to think and observe fast enough to make them both survive. Ironically, he didn't see any life boats. _Just great._ He thought with gritted teeth. He stained his eyes to see what was beyond the vicinity and despite the darkness, he saw a small island meters from them. Well, _meters_ were way longer when traveled personally in water compared to land.

Sasuke held on the floor board and gave it a push. It was tedious because his legs were already experiencing pangs of a subzero environment. Nevertheless, he still continued with the action. He figured it was harder to move his legs and arms if he had to hold Haruno with him while he swam towards the island.

Where was Itachi anyway when he needed him? Not that he wanted help from the older Uchiha, but it was weird knowing that he didn't send off a searching brigade right away.

Sasuke's flying thoughts was caught once more when Sakura coughed out loud and her fingers clawed on the board. _If only she could wake up and swim on her own… _but the Uchiha also knew that if he did coerce her to swim, it would be much more trouble. Sacrifice was what he needed to do.

Gradually, the distance of the island diminished. Sasuke's legs were growing powerless as seconds went by. The salty water tortured his open mouth as he tried hard to breathe…

Nearer… a little more… the coast was becoming clear…

Sasuke gave out a loud shout of pain and relief when he successfully pushed the board onto the sandy shore. His body fell forward to the ground and he stayed there, panting, for about minutes. The gray sand clung to his white flesh and raven hair. His once keen eyes bore a dull shade of fatigue. But overall, he was relieved for they were finally safe from the water.

* * *

Emerald eyes opened and still a vague curtain veiled the view before them. The owner of those eyes mildly blinked to clear the haze in her sight and then clapped her hand on the ground where she was. _Dry…?_ With all her remaining strength, the girl pushed herself up to get a better look at the earth. "Sand…" She muttered to herself.

Something cackled from her right and it made her turn. She saw a lively fire, dancing coldly against the chill of the sea breeze. "Where am I?"

There was a faint sound of sand being moved. She looked to the sound's direction and there, she saw a familiar guy who looked at her for a second or two before continuing his deed.

"Sasuke?" She asked in confusion.

Sasuke, who was currently hanging his shirt on a low coconut tree, looked over his shoulder before moving on.

"What happened?" Sakura's head turned to face the dark waters and the sky that was reflected on them. She gazed down and saw that her skirt was torn and her shirt was soaked. The last thing that she remembered was that while everyone was panicking, someone pushed her and she hit a wall.

"The ship sank." Of course, Sasuke was a man of few words. Well, it depends.

"The—sank?" Sakura's transparent face showed a clear sign of shock. "W-where's Neji? Is he safe?!"

Sasuke stopped from moving his hands for a second before going on. "I don't know." _Why don't you ask him if he's worried about you at all?_ Sasuke was actually annoyed by the fact that Sakura was a total idiot when it came to Neji. Didn't she notice it? Did she even _try_ noticing it?

"You don't—" Sakura paused and looked around. "We're the only ones here?" Her anxiety was driving her mad. "The others—"

"…"

"We're the only ones who survived?" Sakura needed to clear things out.

"How the hell should I know?" The Uchiha shot her a glare. Why did he save her again? Was it to be vexed to the utmost extent? He moved away from the tree and tended the bonfire with a twig in hand. While watching the fire dance before him, he heard Sakura say, "oh god" before completely covering her face with both hands.

Sasuke didn't want (and know how) to comfort the depressed lady. As he had observed, she was more of sad to know that Neji was not there than happy to know that she was alive and kicking. He just continued poking the blazing branches without looking up. "Take your blouse off or else you'd have a problem with colds."

Sakura wanted to retaliate but she knew that the raven head was right. But she wouldn't dare do it in front of a _guy_. "I'll be fine."

"Hn." Sasuke preferred not to continue the conversation.

The night sky was at its darkest. Soon enough, Sasuke knew that the morning sun would come but that would be in about three hours more. Maybe he should start worrying about food and water. Well ocean water was _abundant_ but of course they couldn't drink that.

"Stay here." He said. He stood up and began walking towards the dim part of the island. He knew that there were coconut trees there that would be able to supply them drinks.

"N-no! I'll go with you!" Sakura scrambled to her feet and caught up with him.

The Uchiha sighed exasperatedly and spoke without even looking over his shoulder. "Watch the fire. No one will eat you out there."

"But—"

"Don't be stupid." He cut her off before moving on to the tall trees in view.

Sakura's parted lips closed and curved into a frown. _He didn't have to speak so harshly._ She thought before turning back to the bonfire. Her white feet playfully dipped into the sand. "He never spoke to me that way before… he was cold alright but…" She plopped down near the fire and then rubbed her hands together. "Neji…where are you…?"

- - -

Uchiha Sasuke returned from his trip to the nearby grove of coconut trees and brought six coconuts with him. When he dropped the fruits, he noticed that Sakura was obviously ignoring his return. At first he just paid no heed to her change of mood. He created a slit on the coconut with the use of a sharp rock he found somewhere. He handed it to her in a gesture of offering it as a drink but to his irritation, Sakura wasn't moving to take the fruit.

_What does she want now?_ Sasuke took back the fruit and placed it against a young tree.

"Why did you even bother saving me if you hate me _this much_." The pink head spoke while her back was still turned to the Uchiha.

"_What?_" Sasuke halted driving the edge of the rock into the fruit he had in hand.

"You speak to me as if I am utterly worthless," she paused, "and stupid."

"Hn." Sasuke continued opening the coconut up.

"And I don't get it why you have so much cruel things to say and yet you could not explain your side!" Sakura bolted upright but now she was turned to Sasuke.

_This egotistic jerk is asking for it! _Sakura's wild inner sub conscience bared her fangs. _Kick him in the spleen!_

Sasuke didn't even lift his head.

"I could feel it… you loathe my very presence!"

"Shut up."

_Argh! Just twist his head and make lasagna out of his brain! _The voice roared. "WHY? Why couldn't you just tell me WHY?"

"Because you're an idiot when it came to Neji. Because you are insensitive of your own feelings and you don't know a sense of self-respect. Because you're annoying when you know you're insecure. Because you're weak. Because I always become humiliated when in front of you. Because you keep on getting near me."

"But you're the _one _who saved _me!_"

"Because you fuckin' pull my attention for some reason that I don't get!"

Sakura was amazed by how Sasuke just burst out of his perfect shell. Likewise, Sasuke was shocked to know what he really felt all this time.

"What?" Sakura gaped.

"_What?_" Embarrassed, the Uchiha withdrew from the exchange of words and began opening another fruit.

"I mean…" Sakura placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "…really?"

"Hn." Sasuke threw the fruit he handed out a while ago to Sakura. He concluded that the only idea that got into her head was his last statement.

Sakura caught the fruit in her hands and drank the sweet juice of the coconut; after which she stared at it as if it was telling her something incredible.

- - -

Haruno Sakura woke up minutes after the silence reigned between her and Sasuke. She found herself lying on her side with her pretty face towards the bon fire that was now represented by cool pieces of carbon wood. She pushed herself up and looked at the silent place before wiping her cheek to get rid of the sand. "Wow, I didn't realize I fell asleep." She told herself before yawning and stretching. After doing so, she gazed at the ocean, only to find the Uchiha sitting on the sand while throwing pebbles to the approaching waves.

"Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha didn't respond.

Sakura approached the teen with careful steps and then stopped by his side. Her hands were clasped behind her and her right foot drew circles in the sand. "I'm sorry for speaking to you that way."

Sasuke raised his hand and threw a shiny pebble to the ocean.

Sakura eyed him, waiting eagerly for a reply, but no answer came. "But thanks for what you said. I never had someone to tell me my defects."

"Ask your friend for more observations." Sasuke muttered before throwing another pebble.

She smiled and sat beside him. She held her knees towards her chest and secured them with her arms. "I don't have any."

He threw a speeding stone and it reached the farthest.

She looked at the foam created by the waves at their feet. Suddenly, tears dropped from her eyes but she quickly wiped them off with her thumb.

The Uchiha caught sight of those clear crystals that fell from her green eyes but he didn't say anything though Sakura caught his look.

"My eyes just hurt Sasuke. No worries, I'm alright." She drew her knees closer.

Sasuke was silenced (well, he already was). He was reminded of the lady in her memories for she said the same thing when she sliced onions once. He looked away to the fading stars and said, "Who said I'm worrying?"

The panorama was beautiful and everything was at peace. Sasuke stopped from throwing more stones to the ocean. Sakura, on the other hand, was also staring off at the distance.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled. "For saving me."

Sasuke snorted and it made the pink head laugh.

"_What now?_"

"You sound like a pig."

"Hn."

Sakura hid her face in between her knees and continued chuckling until she got herself controlled again.

"I heard a voice here!"

Sasuke bolted upright and spun around when he heard someone yelling from the dark part of the island.

"Hey, that voice sounds familiar." Sakura also stood up and faced the moving leaves from afar.

Sasuke picked up a sharp stone from the ground and slowly approached the source of the noise.

The leaves rustled and lights shone from the direction of the noise. Gradually, figures of men came into view, and after more seconds, the two recognized the approaching people.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and ran to his best friend with a flash light still clasped in hand.

"Sasuke!" Chouji and Shikamaru followed and the three embraced the young Uchiha.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Naruto punched him at the shoulder.

"Don't yell at my ear." Sasuke smirked. Actually, he was overly happy to see his friends. Although he didn't show it, he sure did love to see them.

"Sakura!"

Sakura ran immediately to the man who had two other men hold the flashlights for him. Neji, the guy who shouted her name, received her in his arms and then caressed her hair. "Are you hurt?"

"No…" She mumbled.

"Why the hell didn't you jump to the life boat? Damn it Sasuke, you're a suicide whore!" Naruto laughed.

"So all of you are here?" Sasuke asked while receiving thick blanket from Chouji.

"It's funny actually. The hotel is at the other side of this island." Shikamaru shrugged.

Sasuke wanted to smack himself. All the while they were waiting for rescue when their destination was already there in that island.

"Uchiha."

The four turned to the Hyuuga.

"I hate to say this but thank you for saving Sakura."

The three gaped at Sasuke.

"Whatever." He cocked his head slightly to the left and then turned his back on him.

"Come on." Neji motioned his girl friend towards the path where they came from.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out before she was moved. "About having a friend, I think I already have one."

Sasuke remained motionless despite the urge within him to look at the speaker. He just waved his hand in a gesture of good bye and walked off while his friends followed him. (Though Naruto wanted to stay a bit more but Neji was with Sakura.)

Sakura smiled to herself and followed Neji's lead. _And I think it's you._

* * *

**END**

**A/N: **Yay! Sorry for the reaaallly late update. I have two research papers to do, two novels to read, a script to reedit and I also have an upcoming underground meeting on Friday for our play in school! In addition to my misfortune, I have only nine days for the semesteral break!

Thank you for the readers and reviewers! Harhar! I'm done with the stage of discord! Next chapters are focused on amity! Yay!


	7. Seven

**SEVEN**

Morning was something the students waited for. Search brigades were sent off to find missing students and the choppers were called to send the seriously injured pupils to a hospital. Fortunately, the searches were successful and all students were found either on another island or afloat in the ocean.

But unlike the happy students, Uchiha Sasuke remained in the bed with eyes shut tight. His body was enjoying the soft mattress for a couple of minutes more. And yes, he was completely nude for the room was completely his. The lucky comforter and the other materials on bed were the only witnesses to his finger-licking body. Oh how would girls wish that they were transformed into his blankets.

Sasuke's peaceful face resembled that of a child's in a certain view. He looked so innocent and he seemed to have no problems—both of which were in contrast with reality.

Most people didn't know that of course. Sasuke made it sure that no one would be able to read his mind and heart. He was obviously shoving people away from his life by giving them glares or by making them hear his famed "hn". He wished they'd never care because when they do, they would most probably ask him unceasingly about his incredibly pathetic life.

Their questions were scripted; and so were his answers:

"Are you alright?" He could foresee them ask.

"I'm fine." He'd reply.

He hated people for their foolish curiosity. He hated them for their shallow thoughts. But deep inside, he didn't actually hate them because of their concerned inquiries… he hated them for they were simply asking the wrong questions.

_Knock! Knock!_

The Uchiha clenched his fists before clutching a pillow and throwing it unsuccessfully to the door. "Gerawe…"

"Sasuke-_teme_! You'll miss breakfast!" More knocks proceeded after the wake up call.

"Get away…" the Uchiha managed to procure clear words. "I only have four hours of sleep—"

"SASUKE-_TEME_."

"Alright!" Sasuke threw the comforter off him and clapped his hand to his forehead. _Dammit Naruto._ Yes, damn his best friend for being so annoyingly good at persuasion. And damn himself for having a really short patience.

- - -

Sasuke had come to the dining hall in shirt and shorts. Supported by one of his hands was a plate filled with rice, meat and bits of vegetables. His other hand held a glass of milk.

"Good morning Sasuke-_kun_!" A group of girls greeted him in chorus. He eyed them with a blank stare but instead of being turned off, one of the girls even swooned.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

The Uchiha spotted Naruto sitting near the window. He was waving his chopsticks to catch Sasuke's attention. So, the raven head went straight to the table and sat across the blonde.

"Thanks a _lot _for waking me up." Sasuke mumbled before taking his spoon and fork.

"You're welcome!" Naruto just beamed while Sasuke's eye twitched. He didn't even get the sarcasm.

Both boys resumed eating after the exchanged statements.

"Hey," the blonde's head shot up, "have you asked your brother about the ambush last night?"

"Why would I even dare? _Baka…_"

"Aren't you even a tad curious?"

The Uchiha glared at him.

"Fine, Sasuke-_teme_."

Sasuke began thinking while he continued placing food in his mouth. An ambush? And they ambushed a ship containing students?

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Chouji was back to his own happy mood. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just waved with a smile.

"Aren't you guys going to sit with us? There are still two seats." Naruto inquired after taking a long sip from the _ramen_ bowl.

"Actually, we're done with breakfast." Shikamaru scratched his head.

"He was asked by our teacher to welcome three guest students." Chouji added.

"Well, tell me if there are cute girls." Naruto winked.

"You know I hate women." Shikamaru said before leaving the two. Chouji whispered, "I thought you already have Haruno" before following Nara.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and gave a little smirk.

"Where were we?" Naruto said innocently.

"Excuse me."

The blonde's head turned immediately while the obsidian head retained his look over his dish. Obviously, he didn't want to entertain the speaker.

"Haruno-_chan_!" If Naruto had a tail, he might have been wagging it since he heard the magic voice.

"Sakura, please." Sakura smiled at Naruto and then turned to the Uchiha. "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke almost spat the milk he had in his mouth. He knew what Sakura meant when she said that she had found a friend. That meant a twenty-four-seven (24/7) irritation schedule for him. He was sure the pink head would stick with him as long as he'd stay as a student.

Without looking at her, he gave a slight nod to recognize her presence.

"Come! Sit with us!" Naruto earned an intensified, pressurized glare from Sasuke.

"Is it alright Sasu—?"

"Of course!" Naruto was too happy to take heed of the Uchiha's threat.

Sakura settled down beside Naruto; and instead of being a loud speaker that she was whenever she saw the Uchiha, she remained as meek and mild as a lamb.

"Um, Sasuke, aren't you cold in that attire?" Sakura asked.

It occurred to Sasuke to slightly gaze around only to find that most of the students had their jackets. The other few had long pants and sleeves.

"Don't worry about Sasuke-_teme_, he's a snow man in disguise!" the blonde showed a thumb up. "Just look at his glares—"

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked after some seconds of avoiding any eye contact.

"He has things to do." She smiled.

"Lot's of things to do I presume?" The blonde grinned and moved closer to Haruno.

"Y-yes…" Sakura forced an uneasy reply from her throat. "I—uhm—hey, since I'm just an extra here (Sasuke fought the urge to shout "you finally realized that! Now leave!") I think I better entertain you guys." After that statement, her mood became lighter. "I have four questions for both of you to answer."

"Cool, I'm game." Naruto said.

Sasuke did not react.

"First: How would you place an elephant in the refrigerator in three steps?"

"Impossible." Sasuke replied.

"Wrong." Sakura spoke with an air of knowledge.

"I know!" Naruto raised his hand. "Open the fridge, place the elephant in and then close it!"

"Good!" She was slightly amazed by the blonde's logic. "Second: How would you place a giraffe in the fridge in four steps?"

Sasuke uttered an audible, "hn".

"I still know it!" Uzumaki waved his hand to and fro. "Open the fridge, take the elephant out, place the giraffe in and close the fridge."

"Wow, you're right!"

Sasuke finally looked up from his food that he barely devoured. He was growing irritable—especially because of the questions.

"Third: The King Lion asked all of the animals to come to an assembly. What animal did not come and why?"

Another grunt from the Uchiha. _Foolish game._ He thought.

"Hmmm… oh…" Naruto mumbled. "The giraffe could not come."

"And why?"

"Because it's still in the fridge!"

"You're amazing."

_The hell…_ Sasuke, though he denied it, was intimidated. Naruto was getting anything while he sat there without a right answer in his head.

"Last question: You are to cross a stream where lots of crocodiles live. How would you cross?"

"Open the fridge, take the elephant out, place the crocodiles and then close the fridge." The Uchiha muttered.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"_What?_" The raven head's eye twitched.

"That was funny man!" Naruto slapped the table.

Sasuke placed his chin on his palm.

"But that's not the right answer." Sakura said.

"I knooooooow!" Naruto exaggerated the formation of his lips. "Simply cross!" The contents of his ramen swirled when he moved his chop sticks in the soup filled bowl. "Since all animals were called to an assembly, there would be no crocodiles in the stream."

Suddenly, Sasuke stood up with his plate in one hand.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Naruto held him by the arm.

"I'm going to a decent place to eat." Sasuke was about to walk away but the blonde, who was one of the few who knew him, pulled him back while he laughed.

"Come on Sasuke-_teme_, we're having fun here!"

"_You're _having fun." Sasuke said before sitting down.

"Hey, sorry for that if you didn't like it." Sakura mumbled. _He's so IRRITABLE man! Senselessly irritable!_ Her hyper sub conscience clenched her fists. _It's just because he didn't get ANY of the questions!_

_Ding! Dong!_ "Announcement: Students please proceed to the lobby in ten minutes."

Some students began moving away from their tables while the three remained sitting while observing. Naruto was jovial for he had been with Sakura even for about five minutes or more. Sakura was determined—more of foolishly desperate—to befriend Sasuke. Sasuke was bushed and irritated; who knew what he would do if ever he lost his temper.

* * *

The fourth year students were noisy in the lobby. Though they were aligned and grouped, many still wandered off to speak to distant friends. Soon, the once disciplined pupils were creating their own world.

Sasuke had two girls by his side: Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was preoccupied by that time with thoughts he did not care to ask. Hinata, magically and miraculously, did not have any interest in the Uchiha. She was fond of watching Uzumaki Naruto from a distance. Sasuke, on the other hand, was checking his back pack if he forgot anything for the trip deep in the island.

"Seniors!" A teacher yelled to catch everyone's attention. "Please group yourselves and keep quiet!"

Some students actually followed while most needed a second announcement to push them to move.

"Alright!" The teacher, from where he stood, saw the entire batch. He nodded once to himself and then cleared his throat. "You are to be asked to explore the island for the next hours. You may come back here to do your paper work. But before five in the afternoon, all of you are asked to come back to the hotel. Those who would not be found will be asked to do extra work. And ladies and gentlemen, I mean chores here."

Groans came from the listeners.

"We discourage you from eating anything that looks edible. Medicinal plants that are found in the forest are listed in the pamphlet we gave you earlier so don't go picking leaves and squeezing their juices into your group mate's injury. Cell phones are to be used for emergencies."

The teacher looked at the people near him as if asking if he forgot something. He saw Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets and behind him were three people. "Oh, and I would like all of you to meet the guest students."

As if given the cue, the three students came forward with Shikamaru.

"Um—"

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino!" One of the female guests interrupted Shikamaru.

"And, these are Gaara and Temari from Suna." He continued speaking lifelessly as he pointed at the two stern looking teens by his side.

Murmurs came from the students. They didn't expect people from Suna would come and check their school out. Suna was a place of expertise so why go check out another place?

"Please feel at home." The teacher added after some silence from Shikamaru. "Okay seniors, move out!"

Sasuke walked ahead of the two women. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his chin was slightly down. His eyes seemed closed as he walked but actually, he was just keeping his sense of hearing sharp. Sakura was eyeing the place with such admiration because it was the first time she saw the island under the morning light. Hinata, however, was just following the two though she felt slightly uncomfortable for she was friends with neither of them.

When the three had gone into the forest, Hinata had accumulated enough courage to ask Sakura a question. "Um, what would we do again?"

Sakura thought for some seconds. "Actually, this is more of a break for us graduating students. We are just here to explore and discover whatever we may please."

"O-okay…thanks…" She slightly blushed, thinking that asking someone was a rather embarrassing thing.

"Hey!"

The two girls turned to see who was calling them and to their surprise, it was the one of the guest students.

"Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura held out her hand but Ino, the blonde, blue-eyed girl skipped and went straight to Sasuke who just kept on walking.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino asked in awe. "I can't believe it! It really _is _you!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and then turned to face the loud blonde. "Uchiha Sasuke." Out of respect, Sasuke introduced himself but he did not offer his hand. Nonetheless, Ino happily grabbed his hand and shook it.

_Gnaw on her head…RIGHT NOW!_ Inner Sakura screeched. Sakura didn't like Ino sticking to Sasuke because one: all the girls (remember, even she was attracted to him during the first day of classes) tried so so so hard to even touch the end of his hair and now this guest was clinging to him? Second: Since she already considered him as her _friend_, it was normal to feel sort of possessive.

"Excuse me—"

"Isn't my hair pretty long Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino obviously had grown her hair to the waist for mere showing off.

Sakura actually gaped. Hinata only stared innocently. How about Sasuke?

He shrugged. He tugged his arm. He turned his back on her. He walked away.

Ino was actually quite shocked by the cold, indifferent demeanor Sasuke had. But seconds after, her effervescent smile came back. "Rumors are true then!"

Sakura managed to force a laugh. Hinata followed Sasuke instead of staying for another dose of Ino's statements. "So, um, you're going somewhere else?" _SAY YES YOU BITCH!_ Blood sucking inner Sakura was holding a placard bearing: YES.

"I think I'm going to stay for a while." Ino grinned. "I'm going to stick with Sasuke-_kun_!"

_WELCOME TO HELL PIG._

Actually, Ino was the one introducing them to hell.

The four went up the trail to the mountain terrain. Hinata was silently observing the different species of flowers. She was spared from all the torture that the blonde was to share.

"Say what…um?"

"S-Sakura."

"Yes, Sakura." Ino walked faster to keep up with the pacing of the Uchiha. "Do you have contests in your school?"

Sakura shrugged. "Of course."

"That's good," she replied while waving her hand, "because in my school, I am usually the participant and of course," she grinned, "I always win."

Sakura leaped onto Ino and began biting her hair short…or off. When Ino bled she stood up and laughed. Even Sasuke laughed with her. And they laughed really hard.

Wait. Rewind.

"That's good," she replied while waving her hand, "because in my school, I am usually the participant and of course," she grinned, "I always win."

Sakura blinked several times before realizing that she actually imagined that she was almost killing Ino. But then she only stood there with eyes directed to that long blonde hair swishing with the wind as she walked with Sasuke.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

The pink head turned and saw Hinata with motley of flowers in hands. "Me? I'm alright."

"You're all pink." Ino replied for Hinata when Sasuke decided to sit on a medium boulder. She approached Sakura and glanced at her face. "Hmmm…and your forehead is pretty big too. It makes your face a lot more obvious, girl." But before she could speak again, she saw the flowers Hinata held and proceeded to her. "May I have them?"

"O-of course." Hinata surrendered the flowers to Ino and watched the blonde expertly handle the stems. Ino laid the flowers beside Sasuke and began fixing them into a bouquet.

"Isn't my hair long?" Ino asked _again_.

"Sure…" Sakura didn't know what to answer anymore.

Ino smiled and turned to Hinata again. "Actually, I want to improve in my studies." She said with an inclination of her head. "Your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata, what's your rank?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Well, because last year… I was rank 15." She smiled. "In the whole batch by the way."

"DO WE HAVE TO KNOW?" Sakura thought she yelled but actually, she didn't. She was, again, imagining things.

Hinata, however, was attentive to how Ino's fingers touched the leaves and the stems instead of thinking about the ranks. She was so focused on the action that she even noticed red gashes on Ino's wrists.

"You're injured Ino!" Hinata cried out.

"Oh, this? I just like hurting myself." Ino shrugged.

"Pathetic." Sasuke stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets once more.

"What?" Ino paused to catch the word again.

"You're pathetic." The Uchiha was brutally frank at that moment. "You think it's cool. You think you're popular or interesting when you have slashes on your wrists."

"Sasu—"

"Let me tell you this," Sasuke slightly turned to Ino, "you're just proving that you're a damn attention seeker."

Inner Sakura was yelling for Sasuke while the outer Sakura was rooted at the spot. Hinata dropped the new flowers she was holding and Ino was staring at the pissed Uchiha.

"Do we have to know your rank? Do we need to know you're the best? You're pathetic."

"I'm—"

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "If you want to show off, find someone else to bother." He glared at her before totally turning his back on them. He continued to walk up the terrain. "Sakura, Hinata, come on."

Sakura met Hinata's eyes before hurrying behind the Uchiha. They watched Ino sink back on the boulder where Sasuke sat before looking away.

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke minutes after they had moved far away from the spot where they left Ino, "maybe you were too harsh."

"It's better to tell her what she really is before she grows completely into an absolute attention seeker." He said flatly.

Sakura understood him anyway so she kept her silence. But she suddenly felt lighter when Sasuke looked over his shoulder and he actually smirked. "At least she doesn't have to tag along now." That smirk produced smiles on Hinata and Sakura's faces.

"So where would we go next?" Sakura increased her pace to go to the Uchiha's side. Hinata did the same.

The Uchiha, as usual, gave no reply whatsoever.

He did not even react when she wrapped her hands around his arm.

Maybe he accepted her now.

"May I?" She asked.

Why wouldn't he?

"Just don't ask if your hair is long." He replied.

Weren't they _friends_?

* * *

**END**

**A/N: **I reaaaaaalllly don't know how to end this chapter because I am distracted by the movie "Domino". It's cool. Really. But I didn't get to watch it fully because I'm typing this fic and I'm buffing a part of Ai no Kusabi. (Swoons)

As you've noticed, I slightly changed their relationship in comparison to the Naruto Series.

Anyway, if you found Ino very irritating, I would just like to let you know that I actually patterned her after someone. Okay, I exaggerated her a bit but she is still similar to someone I know. And I'm sorry to Ino fans…I couldn't find anyone who could brag about. Don't worry, she'll change. (God I just HATE that girl… that attention-seeking…&#!?$!!!!

Oh, about the four questions, it's a test conducted to check your logic. It showed that most professionals did not get the questions because they're making everything complicated. While most children asked were able to get the answers.

P.S. Those of you who meet me in places (school or wherever), if you have a slight idea of who she is, tell me before you tell her. So that I could defend why she's such an attention seeker.

Oh and hi to Mayu's friend… I don't know your name yet, sorry. She even made my fic (Angels I think) a banner in her blog or journal…I kinda forgot. Thanks!


	8. Eight

**EIGHT**

Hyuuga Hinata had stepped upon a boulder to take a great view of the horizon. The small flower she had in hand was swaying with the wind as she gazed off at the distance. A smile bloomed from her timid face and her cream white eyes were jovial.

"Hinata?" Sakura climbed up the boulder and watched the panorama the Hyuuga admired. "Wow…"

"It's really beautiful." She mumbled. "I wonder if Naruto sees this as well."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"W-what? I mean—" Hinata began blushing. Her pointy fingers repeatedly touched. "I mean Naruto is…"

_Ring!_

Sasuke sighed before flipping his cellular phone open. He increased the distance between him and the two ladies before speaking. "What?"

"Not in the mood?" Itachi replied.

"Hn."

"Seems like you have a problem, _otouto_." The older Uchiha muttered.

"Oh really?"

"Yamanaka-_san_ just approached me about minutes ago about your short _chat_."

"That?" Sasuke lifted his brow. "_Whatever._"

"It was predictable that you'd say that." The caller seemed to smile by the way he said those words. "But to remind you, she's a guest student. Guests should be treated with hospitality."

"_You _go and treat them with hospitality. The hell I care." Sasuke was to end the call when Itachi spoke in a calm authoritative voice.

"See me in my office."

The Uchiha slipped the phone into his pocket and looked up. He saw Sakura looking at him with curiosity. "It's nothing." He said without even asking for her question.

Sakura forced a smile and then continued gazing at the sunset scene.

- - -

"Hey, Sasuke-_teme_!" Naruto appeared to bounce as he moved through the corridor minutes before dinner.

Sasuke was walking in a way that he actually ignored Sakura who was tailing him. He just moved about, shunning people as he walked gracefully. On the other hand, the pink head bumped into every individual in her way while she followed Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto's grin widened when he approached the lady.

"Oh, hi." She replied with a smile.

"I saved you a seat." His whiskers stretched on his cheeks.

Sasuke eyed him as if asking if he was serious.

"Oh, grab yourself a seat Sasuke-_teme_. I kind of forgot to do so."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back on them and was to walk when Naruto yelled "oi" repeatedly to stop him. The raven head sighed and followed the blonde as he moved through the increasing crowd.

The seats (Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto but he saw that there were three seats ready for them) were near the window. Actually, it was the same table they took for breakfast. Each sat at his and her own place before settling down with ease. Sasuke immediately checked his cellular phone; Naruto spoke to Sakura as soon as he saw that she was free of someone to converse with; Sakura, who knew that she could not escape the conversation with the blonde easily, placed her chin on her open palms and tried to look as interested as possible.

The Uchiha was oblivious of the world around him. The recent message he got came from a mobile phone not recorded in his phonebook. He reread the numbers displayed on the screen before concluding that it came from the man with silver hair and round glasses. He chose the option "open" and read the message.

_Time is of the essence. Before the Suna siblings leave that island, kill Gaara._

He didn't know the point of killing Temari. He didn't even get why he had to kill Sarutobi days before. The silver haired guy kept on telling him that it was all about politics—politics that he may never understand. Of course he'd never understand since no one cared to explain.

"_When will I be able to see this boss you call?" _Sasuke asked once.

"_If he wants to see you." Light reflected on his glasses._

"_When," he paused in hesitation, "will you let me free?"_

"_An Uchiha asking for _freedom_?" The man chuckled. "A statement everyone should hear."_

_Sasuke didn't find anything funny._

_The man stopped and pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. "I really don't know." His sick smile crossed his face._

"Hey Sasuke-_teme_; oi, you deaf now?"

Sasuke automatically pocketed his phone and his head remained cold despite his surprise. Naruto and Sakura were staring at him.

"Are you alright? You look sick." Sakura made sure that she was of help.

"He looks alright to me."

The blonde and the pink head turned to see Neji standing behind Sakura's seat.

"Neji!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise when both of the Hyuuga's hands fell on her shoulders.

"I don't remember inviting you to come near here." Naruto scowled.

"I don't remember you having the right to take out my girl friend anytime you like." He replied.

"Oh, Neji, they're," she smiled and faced the two, "my friends."

"Stop me or I'll let out a guffaw." The Hyuuga squeezed her shoulders.

"Stop me or I'll kick your sorry ass!" Naruto bolted upright with both hands on the table.

"Please—"

"I would like to see if that happens." Neji set a firmer hold on Haruno's shoulder to interrupt her. His cream white eyes moved to the silent Uchiha who, to his slight dismay, was uninterested.

"Neji, please, let's leave okay?" Sakura eyed the two men at the table as an apology before pushing the Hyuuga away. Neji compromised for the very first time and moved away.

Naruto's lips were parted but he could only move his hand in a gesture of disbelief. His expressive blue eyes tried to meet those of the Uchiha. "And he walks away without limping?"

"Why didn't you hit him?" Sasuke muttered without even lifting his eyes to his best friend.

"Why didn't you care?" Uzumaki said exasperatedly.

"Is it my obligation?"

"Should it always be your obligation before you could even start acting?"

Sasuke stood up and proceeded to the banquet table to get his choice of dish.

* * *

"You're the king and…"

"…I'm the queen of heeeaaaarrrrtttttssssss!"

Sasuke was lying on his side and his head faced the wall. That night, Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto thought it would be nicer to have a short singing contest which lasted about three hours. The lyrics flashed on the television screen as the videoke CD played. A couple running at the beach served as the background video of the music.

"God Shikamaru, you suck!" Naruto yelled.

"You got a score of fifty a while ago. I got eighty." Shikamaru lazily tossed the microphone to Chouji who had been laughing all the while.

"Chouji got perfect one-zero-zero." Naruto leered. "A hundred." He paused for a moment and then smiled. "Let's sing _Dancing Queen_!" Naruto got the remote and began pressing the 'next' button.

"No more Naruto or I'll kill you." Sasuke threatened.

"Come on Sasuke-_teme_! You're no fun!" Naruto threw him a pillow.

"_Dancing Queen_? You are homos." The Uchiha replied unenthusiastically.

"Ouch." Shikamaru winked at the blonde.

"Did it hurt to speak of your gender Sasuke?" Uzumaki added sugar to his words as he placed his hands on his chest.

The three suppressed their laugh when they saw the Uchiha shudder—or more of trembled out of fury. They knew in a matter of seconds, he would sit upright and speak through gritted teeth. He would ask them how they wanted to die or if he was more merciful, he'd curse them until they retreat to their beds.

"Look, he's moving." Chouji whispered.

"I bet five bucks that he would first glare and then hiss." Naruto mumbled.

"I bet five bucks that he would slide down the bed and trounce us." Chouji decided to take a ride in the gambling freeway.

"I bet ten bucks that he would slide down and shut the television off." Shikamaru placed his hands on his waist.

"Get ready to empty your piggy bank Nara." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke sat upright and immediately slid off the bed. (Naruto's head dropped.) He went forward and passed them. (Chouji only smiled.) He took the remote and pressed the 'power' button.

"Money in." Shikamaru smiled.

"Come on! You're a cheater!" Naruto yelled but paid anyway.

Chouji, being good and sport and all, gave the money without hesitation.

"I told you he was going to shut it off." Nara pocketed the money and placed several pats on Naruto's back.

Sasuke stared at the black television screen while his hand remained holding the remote control. _They're betting on my actions? Fuck._ And he called them friends.

"Sasuke-_teme_, if you don't want us to sing, then you go and sing." The blonde shrugged.

_I? Sing? Naruto, you bird brain._ Sasuke muttered a "hn" before heading to the bed. "Go back to your rooms."

"We don't have a DVD player in my room." Chouji replied.

"And I think you're the only one who got this forty-eight by thirty-six inch television!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then take the damn television." Sasuke placed a large pillow above his face.

Naruto made faces that made the other two laugh. "We'll not leave until you sing."

Sasuke's ear picked a terrible signal from the blonde. He was challenging him.

"Well, any man can take on this _simple _challenge. It wouldn't even waste a single trickle of your precious sweat."

"Hell I care."

"Oh, how could I even expect him to have the guts?" Naruto pretended to sound disheartened. "Maybe he's an hombre."

Sasuke's fists clenched. What the fuck did Naruto want?

"Just one song Uchiha and you'll be free of theses nuisance you call friends." Shikamaru added.

Seconds after debating whether to go or not, the Uchiha just found himself standing motionlessly in front of the television. A microphone was firmly held in one of his hands while he sang monotonously.

"Dancing Queen…" His lips lamely parted. "…see that girl…" Sasuke could feel Naruto swaying his arms wildly as if cheering the Uchiha or he was being carried away by the music. Chouji's laughs were included in the background music. Shikamaru sat on the floor clapping his hands.

Sasuke didn't understand what the hell he was doing either. The words were just spilling from his lips like he had never spoken before. _Dancing Queen…_

_One night he was running fast—so fast that he stumbled over his own foot. He got up, rubbed his eyes, which was flooded with rare tears, and then continued his feeble steps towards the darkness. His arms seemed to pull his weight down and his head swirled with pain and anxiety. He was shouting while he darted to a vast area filled with mounds of stone._

_Wait, they were not mere mounds of stone._

_They were gravestones. _

"_NO!" A lady screamed and he saw her stumble before her. He stopped and picked up a spade after rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. He followed her as she backed away on her elbows until they reached the border of cemetery. "PLEASE!"_

_Sasuke gave a loud cry and hit the blonde lady at the head. Blood immediately sprinkled his shirt and pants. The lady gave a grotesque shudder before lifting her hand as if pleading for him to stop. "P-please…"_

_Sasuke shook his head and raised the spade effortlessly. Tears continued to blur his view. He bit his lip and pounded on the lady—not caring how she was hit and how cuts formed on varied parts of her body. Blood showered him with praises. Tears baptized him with grief. But mercy did not land on his head. _

_He was crying and killing and laughing and sobbing._

He dropped the microphone just before the song ended with the final "dancing queen" line. Naruto didn't notice it because he was singing out loud. Chouji continued to laugh. Shikamaru eyed the Uchiha, asking what was wrong.

Sasuke quickly recovered and suddenly shut the television. It took Naruto three seconds to realize that the music had stopped. He was to begin a rant when Shikamaru stood up and pushed the confused blonde out of the room. Chouji took the CD and followed the two out of the room.

_Beep!_

Sasuke turned and checked his cellular phone.

_Is he dead?_

Sasuke threw the cellular phone to his bed and retrieved the gun he hid under his bed. He looked at it for seconds and then grabbed a jacket before heading out the door.

- - -

The night was always hostile to Sasuke's body whenever he went out to kill. He also felt the same fear that was partly real and partly imaginative. But he must not care because he was in a mission.

Gaara's room was located at the third floor of the building across his. The information desk gave him the room number without question because Sasuke was, after all, Itachi's brother. It was easy to get there without being the least suspected. There were only few students loitering around and most preferred not to notice him.

_207_. He thought before pressing his ear against the door. No sound. He turned the knob and he was actually surprised to find it unlocked. Sasuke slipped into the room and afterwards closed the door behind him. He moved to the dark corner of the room and saw Gaara lying on the bed without any sign of motion.

The young Uchiha ambled to a better targeting view and positioned his gun, aiming at Gaara's head.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke blinked twice and before he knew it, Gaara was standing in front of him. His sharp eyes boring deep into his head. Even though he looked pretty helpless in a pair of red blue pajamas, he still sent chills up the Uchiha's spine.

_Pull the trigger god dammit!_ Sasuke's hand was shaking and as the red head drew nearer, the more violent his shaking became. _Shoot! What the fuck—why can't you just shoot?_

A hand enclosed over the barrel of the gun and the hand lowered the weapon easily. Sasuke dropped the gun and shook terribly despite the urge of his failing courage to move. He raised his fingers to just move them when a punch was delivered right against his abdomen. Sasuke went down on his knees and clutched his stomach.

"…" Gaara pulled on his hair and tilted his head so that he could see the Uchiha's face. "They wanted to kill and yet they sent…a boy."

Sasuke moved his limbs and tried to punch the red head but Gaara pulled his head back all the more. Onyx eyes searched the blue-green orbs before them for an answer to his fear. They read his captor's eyes and they found nothing. Gaara moved Sasuke's head further back before moving forward. He parted his lips and bit on the Uchiha's flesh.

"AAAH!" Sasuke's hands instantly shot up to push Gaara's face from his neck. The attempt was futile until such time that the Suna guest decided to free the raven head. He spoke almost inaudible words to his ear and then drew back before wiping the blood on his lips.

Sasuke remained on the floor with feet sprawled on the ground. "Why?"

Gaara turned his back on him and then opened the door. The Uchiha swaggered up and, after eyeing Gaara, went out.

He walked with imbalance as he made his way down the building. Once out of the doors, he headed to the little bridge that was over a pond that separated the two site of the building.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura standing there; based on their looks they had been waiting for him.

"I saw you go there." Naruto extended a hand.

Sasuke made a final step before his feet gave up. The two held him by both arms before taking him up with them.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked in alarm.

Sasuke did not reply. He simply repeated the words Gaara told him.

"_They want you dead."_

Maybe that was the point he was in search of… that was why they sent him to Gaara in the first place.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: **Gaara has quite a part to play here. I'll try to venture to conspiracy and hopeless slavery outside the school campus. Wah, I made a weird chapter. Let's say I'm introducing you to the world of Sasuke beyond the school gates. Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the reviews!!!


	9. Nine

**NINE**

"You hit yourself?"

Sasuke glared at the physician who had asked the same question five times.

"A damaged rib and you just hit yourself at the door knob?" She added with a twitch in her eye. "That must be something really stupid."

Sasuke's glare intensified a thousand times when he heard that "supposedly unheard" comment. But he could not deny it. His excuse was pretty lame. Damn his super brain for not procuring a super excuse. He glanced at the two people who his conscience dictated as his friends. Naruto was leaning against the wall covered by flowery wallpaper. His arms were folded behind his head and there was no sign of worry on his face. Sakura, on the other hand, was the more emotional of the two. She was seated on a cushioned stool and she had both of her hands clenched on her knees.

"Man, don't look at us like that." Naruto grinned. "You look pitiful."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and turned away from the two. He never wanted to be pitiful in the eyes of anyone…especially Naruto who he regarded as inferior to him.

"Naruto…" Sakura silenced him. Somehow, she had grown accustomed to being with the blonde and the raven head. Actually, she felt like they had been friends since the day they were born.

"Alright, you're fixed." The physician smiled and gave his shoulder a little pat.

Sasuke looked at his torso for seconds before standing up and wearing his white shirt.

"Well, students, you must be on your way to your rooms now. It's almost daybreak." She gave a small yawn and closed the door after the three went out. Sasuke walked ahead and then was joined by the two after some seconds of silence.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…what were you doing in another building?" Naruto added another question.

"None of your business." He gave a general answer.

"As always." The blonde jeered.

Sasuke gave him a glare but Uzumaki's system had become immune to such threat.

"Sasuke."

The three looked up and saw a man standing in their way. The shadow slightly dimmed his face but still he was easily recognizable.

"Uchiha-san!" The two greeted in chorus.

"What?" the younger Uchiha raised a brow.

"Didn't I tell you to meet me?"

"Hn." Sasuke took a step forward to pass by Itachi when he saw his brother look at him at the corner of his blank eyes.

"Shall we go _otouto_?" Itachi turned his back on the two speechless companions of Sasuke and walked. Sasuke didn't say farewell to his friends either; he followed his brother with heavy feet.

At the end of the corridor was Itachi's room. It was obviously designed to have the beauty suitable for the master of the house. The bed was draped by soft silk blankets and sheets. Countless pillows were laid about, inducing a perfect deep sleep. Valances hung above windows and they matched the smooth wallpaper the wall was designed with. The room was lit by a small chandelier and there were also lamps if one wants a dimmer environment. A phone was supplied together with a list of contacts (massage, butler, or any other service givers he wanted to call). A television larger than Sasuke's was available. A sofa seat for one was also inviting to the eye. All in all, the room was marvelous.

"Have a seat." Itachi eyed the sofa chair as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are we going to talk about that Ino? If so, be quick." Sasuke spoke but didn't speak.

"No, actually, she is not of my concern." Itachi gave a careless shrug. "I want to speak of the ambush."

"And what do I know about that?"

"I hope _you_ could explain it to me." Itachi replied.

Sasuke was getting more vexed. "How the hell should I know about something that is not even connected to me?"

"Before we were attacked, a man called me and said that a ship will come to claim you and there was a lame threat of 'or else'." Itachi smiled. "I knew it was something _bad_ so I didn't hand you over."

"Do you expect me to thank you'?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I know you already do." A sly smile was formed by his lips. "But I would rather know why that man blasted that luxurious ship just to kill you."

Sasuke's lips remained pursed though his eyes showed that he was somewhat getting the drift.

"I'm no telepath but his intention was obvious." Itachi stood up and took the wine bottle being chilled in a silver bucket of ice.

"I don't know."

Itachi placed the wine on a table and got two wine glasses. "You don't know?"

Sasuke bit his lip. _So that Gaara was telling the truth. But why do they want to kill me? I have freely offered my services—why? _

Itachi filled half of the glass and gave it to the younger Uchiha who took it unconsciously.

"_Solaris _from South Africa." The crimson-eyed Uchiha gave the wine a sip. "I think I prefer the sweetness of _Novelino._"

Sasuke knew his brother was giving him time to think whether to tell him some information or not. He stared at the clear wine motionless in the glass.

"_I know you killed her," said the man just across him._

_He stood motionlessly with lips dry and pursed._

"_I could not believe that girl alone could make a poltroon out of you."_

"_What… do you want?" He finally spoke._

"_If you do not want anyone else to know, serve me." The man smiled._

Why kill him? What was the purpose of killing him?

"And why were you in Gaara's room?"

Sasuke's head shot up. _This jerk saw me?_

"Yes I did." Itachi replied to the question obviously in the Uchiha's eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There are a _lot _of things that I have not told you and I don't plan on revealing them." Sasuke stood up and placed the wine glass on the nearby desk. "I'm satisfied knowing that you barely know _me_." He paused as if thinking what to say next but right after the short-lived silence, he said, "is this meeting over?"

"Yes." This was the calm reply of Itachi to his stubborn brother. His eyes wore a melancholy shade of red. Heartless as the older Uchiha might have appeared to all, Itachi was still a brother to a clamorous child. He thought that maybe he was the only one who noticed that even though Sasuke was a man of a few words, he'd shock you with how much sentences his eyes try to say.

- - -

Two days had passed since Sasuke's encounter with Gaara. The next morning, the students were taken aboard for they were to go back to their school. Others were happy because of nostalgia while most wanted to stay.

Sakura was with Naruto when he went to Sasuke's room to see if he was ready to leave. They found the Uchiha sitting on his bed with his backpack near his foot.

Naruto found that scene dragging so he went in and took the Uchiha's bag by its strap. "Sasuke-_teme_, come on."

Sasuke stood up and took the strap away from the blonde's hand. He slipped his arm through one strap of the bag and walked behind Uzumaki.

Sakura, speechless as she was, contented herself with following the two out of the hotel.

There was a new ship at the small dock of the island. It was almost identical to the wrecked one except that it was smaller. Most students were already at the top deck, waving at the staff of the hotel. Chouji and Shikamaru were shouting Naruto and Sasuke's names to hurry them on board. Naruto ran ahead while Sakura remained beside Sasuke.

"Hey, I know that this is a bad time and I know you would not—well…" Sakura opened her shoulder bag and gave him an envelope.

"What's this?" Sasuke's tone was unmistakably cold but at the same time slightly curious.

"Please just read; he told me that I must give that to you no matter what." Haruno placed a strand of her pink mane behind her ear.

"Oi! Let's go to the top deck! The view is nice!" Naruto yelled from upstairs.

A smile creased Sakura's pinkish lips as she walked forward. Observing that the Uchiha didn't move, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Don't you want to come?"

Sasuke looked at her, telling her that he needed to be alone. He turned to a different direction and then headed for his room.

* * *

That night, the Uchiha mansion was devoid of light except for the young master's room. In there, Sasuke stayed awake as he sat in front of his study desk. Several strokes had been made on a clean large paper spread on the table but there were more erasure marks. His head found its rest on his left hand while the pencil that was repeatedly sharpened stayed in the clasp of his right hand.

_Why dud they have to give me this job? _The prom venue must be great or else everyone would kill him. He closed his eyes and then dropped the pencil. Well, he could trounce all who would complain about the venue design so there was no real fear. Emotional as it seemed, he felt like that project would serve as something sentimental in the future.

"I am not a designer." He told himself unenthusiastically. He pulled a nearby drawer open and then took out a hidden stick of cigarette. His teachers discouraged everyone to smoke while his fraternity 'brothers' told him it was heaven. Well, as for being a male, risky, fourth year student he would most probably try to do it anyway.

Sasuke pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette. He tried to remember how his seniors, who were college students, 'smoked'. He placed it in between in his lips and then tried to inhale through his mouth.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was coughing out loud. He forced his palm to cover muffle his coughs but the more he restrained himself, the worse the volume of the cough got.

Several knocks were heard from outside. Apparently, concerned servants immediately came to his rescue but couldn't enter because the door was locked.

"Uchiha-_sama_!" His butler called out. "Open the door!"

Sasuke didn't know why he couldn't stop coughing. Maybe he inhaled too much smoke and he failed to exhale as much as he inhaled.

"Here."

There was a sound of the lock being opened by a key. Seconds after, five people rushed in to support Sasuke who was half-way from falling coughing his lungs out. The four servants who rushed in were in total panic while the man who provided the key stayed at the doorway. His arms were crossed and for the first time, he actually laughed.

Sasuke, after recovering from the poor situation he was in, threw the man at the doorway dagger looks. But the more the young Uchiha glared, the longer the rare laugh lived.

"What is _so _funny?" Sasuke demanded in a shameful tone.

"_Otouto_, why do you have to be so young in mind?" Itachi, the laughing man, moved forward and dismissed the servants after helping the Uchiha recover. "First time?"

"Hn." He sat on his bed and then crossed his legs as if he were really a child. "Leave me alone."

Itachi's smile faded. He went to the light switch and shut the lights off. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what the fuck he was doing but the older Uchiha silenced him with a look. He looked at the young man before him and thought that, indeed, Sasuke was too young. In fact, too young to be left alone in the world. Well, Sasuke had him but he knew, guilty as he was, he was always far away.

"_Itachi, this is your brother Sasuke." His father slightly pushed the nine year old Sasuke forward. Itachi was already fifteen by the time he met his brother for the first time. All the while, he felt that he was an only child being taken cared of a father. He saw his mother once or twice but he couldn't really remember her face. His father and his mother had agreed to take different paths. _

"_I want to go to _okaasan_." Sasuke stepped back without even looking up to see Itachi's face. Sasuke couldn't even hold his father's hand._

"_Don't you want to sleep with us just for one night?" His father asked._

"_No."_

_Itachi didn't see him again until he was fifteen. Sasuke was sent to the mansion Itachi bought for himself because his father was abroad and his mother somewhere unknown. The younger Uchiha had never grown to like him even though he tried to pull him close._

"What?" Sasuke started when he saw Itachi approach him.

Those handsome crimson eyes became gentle yet piercing still. He continued on his way and sat on the bed and then took Sasuke by the shoulders.

"Fuck—"

"Shhh…" Itachi pulled Sasuke back and rested the raven head's back against his chastened chest.

"_I'm satisfied knowing that you barely know me."_

Unknown to Sasuke, it hurt Itachi to hear those words for he had always wanted to be a brother to him.

"Let me go!" Sasuke tried to pull Itachi's hands off his shoulders but his strength escaped him. He leaned against his brother and though his system rejected the brotherly comfort, he felt slightly at ease. He stopped and heaved a heavy sigh from his tight chest. He looked around him and saw only darkness of the room.

"Rest _otouto…_rest…"

Sasuke's eyes lowered and slowly, he fell asleep in his brother's arms.

* * *

The night of the next Saturday filled Sasuke's mind with choices. The envelope Sakura gave him was an invitation to Neji's birthday party. And that party was during that night. He called Naruto but he was not at home. Shikamaru and Chouji were not invited even. Sasuke immediately concluded that the invitation was for fun. He could already foresee that Neji would just make him the laughing stock of all the rich guests there. But there was one thought that made him hesitate about not going to the party.

It was Sakura.

Sasuke knew how much Neji enjoyed girl friends. He knew that the party would be one hell of a dirty rave. And Sakura, being timid and innocent, would most probably be the object of his lust and jokes. He somehow feared what would happen to his 'friend'.

Sasuke looked at the clock and then reread the invitation. He thought of the party again and the time he's waste on Neji's irritating words. But what about Sakura? God, when did he ever consider her as a friend? He bit his lip, thought for the last time, and then grabbed his car keys.

The music was booming from the Hyuuga mansion that midnight. Cars of different brands were on display as they were parked inside the vicinity. From outside, it could be seen that the lights were off and disco lights were on instead. There was noise of obvious drunk people and some girls were even shrieking. Someone even got out of the door with her high-heeled shoes held by her hands. Her boy friend held her champagne glass as he laughed.

Sasuke's _Bentley _rolled in front of the residence and looked at the mansion with great disgust. After staring at the scenario for a while, he glanced at his wrist watch and realized that he was two hours late. He shook his head and parked the car just outside the gates and then headed inside the Hyuuga mansion.

The interior situation was even worse than what he saw from outside. People looked mad as they danced wildly without the slightest care about their attires. Most didn't care about what the other people thought. Well, who would have thought that the party was a disgusting one if all were lovers of raves and crazy getaways?

Sasuke moved through the thick crowd of dancing men and women. A lady in a really mini skirt offered him a strong wine but he refused and moved forward. He couldn't even hear his own voice when he asked a classmate if he saw Sakura. The classmate only shook his head and began shouting the lyrics of the song being played.

_I knew this was a bad idea._ Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair and then made his way to the staircase. If everything on the first floor was fast and crazy, the people in the second floor were of slower pace. There were fewer people staying at the corridor, though, he couldn't still count them. He asked another classmate about Sakura but he only confirmed that she was seen with Neji a while ago.

Sasuke ventured through the dark corridors. He constantly bumped into people who either cursed him or invited him for a drink. His disgust even grew when he heard someone throwing up in a half open bathroom. Most were almost lost in their lip lock and someone even brushed her lips against his ear.

"Hey Neji!"

Sasuke turned and tried to figure out where the voice came from but the atmosphere was hazy in his eyes. He strained his eyes to see and fortunately, he saw Neji enter a room.

He peeked into a room and saw Sakura seated on the bed with half emptied champagne in one hand and a purse in another. Her pink hair was tied up and she wore mascara and eye liner though she didn't really need them. He also saw Neji who was in front of a full length mirror, fixing his polo shirt. Sasuke wasn't into eavesdropping but he did anyway.

"Enjoyed the party?" The Hyuuga asked as he looked at her through the mirror.

"Yes… but it's tiring. I couldn't dance anymore." Sakura raised her glass and then sipped the content.

"Good." Neji smiled and then looked over his shoulder.

Sakura pulled dress down as if embarrassed of her thighs. She placed her champagne down and then watched Neji climb into bed.

He lied down with arms folded behind his head and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"What?" Sakura blushed as she uneasily shifted from her position.

"Come on, if you were another girl you'd know that."

"I'm sorry but I don't—" Actually, she did get what the Hyuuga was trying to say. She tried to stand but Neji held her by the wrist firmly.

"Still a virgin? I prefer that."

"Neji NO." Sakura tugged her wrist free and was to walk away when Neji pulled her back and began kissing her.

"Stop!" She tried to push him but he was obviously stronger.

Sasuke didn't waste another second. He barged into the room and punched Neji to get him off her. Sakura only managed to shout to stop the fight but Sasuke drove his fist against the Hyuuga's face all the more.

"STOP! OH MY GOD PLEASE STOP!" Sakura cried out, attracting several men into the room.

"You fucking—"

"Shit…" Neji saw blood oozing from his nose.

Sasuke was restrained by two men for he seemed to be lunging for more.

"What was that for Uchiha?" Neji snarled. "Isn't she my girl friend? I can fuck her whenever I want."

"Asshole!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Neji glanced at Sakura who was shivering at the corner of the room. He shook his head and said, "We're through."

At that very moment, she cried silently. Sasuke was freed upon Neji's signal. He went over to Sakura and pulled her up, urging her in a rare soft manner to stand and follow him. She gave her whole control over Sasuke who supported her as they went downstairs. When they had gone out of the mansion, Sasuke let her into his _Bentley _and then drove.

Sakura was still sobbing and her mascara had tainted her cheeks with black. She was wiping her tears with a handkerchief but the more she wiped her face the more the mascara got smudged.

"What the hell did you see in that guy?" Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

"When did you care? You don't know him." Sakura sobbed.

"I _don't?_" Sasuke retaliated. "Fuck…"

The car stopped in front of Sakura's house just before the hand struck one in the morning. Before Sakura got out, there was no movement from either of them. Sakura was sitting still while Sasuke had both elbows on the wheel and his face was on his hands.

Sasuke muttered. "That was just not right."

Sakura faced Sasuke and felt her chest swelling with joy. She laid her head back and then closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Sasuke released his face from his hold and then laid his head back as well.

"But you know I just lost my boy friend." After those words, she clapped her hands to her eyes as she cried. "I love him."

"Damn it Sakura, you love that guy?" Sasuke glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're stupid?"

Sakura's sobs became her reply.

Sasuke rested his arm on the wheel and then looked out his window. After seconds of thinking—or hoping that he was indeed thinking—he went out the car and went to Sakura's side of the car. He opened the door, and offered his hand.

Sakura's black tainted face looked terribly sullen, nevertheless, beautiful. She looked at the raven head's extended hand as if asking if he was sure he was not sick or anything. The Uchiha showed slight impatience and it urged Sakura to hold onto him and get out.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's stern feature. His hand was comparable to cold marble but his eyes were warm with emotions.

Sasuke read her transparent face and then quickly dropped her hand. "Just being a friend if that's alright with you."

"What's the sudden change of heart?"

Sasuke walked ahead to the doorbell and pressed it. "I just hate seeing idiots like you being wasted by men when actually they are way better than what they think of themselves."

Sakura crossed her arms to retaliate but later, she smiled.

Seconds passed before the same gruff man came out. His drunken face lightened up when he saw how good Sasuke was clothed. But when he caught sight of Sakura, he snarled and yelled at her to go in.

Sasuke watched the girl enter the house then followed by the man who seemed to be her father. He turned his heels and walked towards his car. He sat at the driver's seat and stared at the long road before him. After seconds of contemplating, he started the engine and drove off.

He recalled the lady in his past and she seemed to be reincarnated into Sakura's being. He felt that god gave him another chance to at least save her for he couldn't save the lady. Something told him that he only cared for her for she reminded him of someone… but his conscience wished he cared because she was not like the lady but because she was Sakura.

* * *

**END**

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry for the mistake. In chapter eight, a man sent Sasuke a message containing these words:

_Time is of the essence. Before the Suna siblings leave that island, kill Temari._

I don't know why the hell I placed Temari there. This should be the right message:

_Time is of the essence. Before the Suna siblings leave that island, kill Gaara._

I am really sorry! I was actually shocked when I saw that. Thank you for noticing it and telling it to me. Thank you!

So, there are questions to be answered! Hey, I think this is becoming more of a mystery than comedy.


	10. Ten

**TEN**

A week passed swiftly after Neji and Sakura's break up. Rumors spread all over the school that Neji found a new girl friend. Some said that the Hyuuga was turned off because Sakura wasn't a virgin any longer. But only a few managed to procure the truth, though still exaggerated. Those students said that Sasuke came to the "rescue" only because he was jealous. But of course, he wasn't…yet.

After another week, new topics entered their interest. One of the news was that Gaara of Suna was to enter that school the next week. On the third week, the news was proven to be true. Gaara was seen entering the school gates without his sister, Temari.

On the first day of that third week, Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying a stroll before the first class when Sakura jumped in their way. The two men were startled because of her appearance. Her face was red, her smile was so animated, her eyes twinkled and her hands were clasped together in a seemingly insane happiness.

"Are you—?" Naruto was interrupted by a sigh of admiration that escaped her pinkish lips.

"You have a new 'love of your life'." Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"I don't know how you guessed it right but—" Sakura's smiled widened. "_You're right!_"

Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Aren't you going to ask me who?"

"Here we go again." Sasuke muttered.

"No, it's not Neji." The pink head blinked happily. "Guess!"

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"God, no!" Sakura laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Then tell us so we could continue our walk." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Gaara!" Haruno almost squealed.

Naruto's jaw dropped lower until it reached the earth's inner core. Sasuke, on the other hand, stared.

Sakura eyed the two alternatively. Her parted lips closed and then she placed her hands on her waist. "What?"

"He's creepy Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto shuddered. "Just the thought of his eyes makes me want to cower in fear."

She looked at the raven head as if asking if he had something bad to say too. But instead of speaking, the Uchiha shrugged the issue off and then walked past her.

"Sasuke-_teme_! Where are you going?" the blonde called out but Sasuke did not turn.

After the Uchiha had disappeared in sight, Sakura bit her lip and inquired if Sasuke hated Gaara like how he hated Neji. Naruto replied that Sasuke never talked to him about the red head.

"Well, as if he ever does talk about anything about him." He added with a smirk.

"Uzumaki."

The two turned and saw someone that cause two different reactions. Naruto perspired and his knee trembled. Sakura blushed and ended up holding the blonde's arm firmly.

"G-Gaara…" He replied with an awkward smile. "W-Welcome!"

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara asked monotonously.

"I think h-he headed t-to the library."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Haruno proposed with her sweetest smile.

Gaara eyed her and then walked away from them without another word.

"Isn't he cute? He looks like a doll." Sakura sighed dreamily.

"A _killer _doll if you ask me." Naruto gulped. "I wonder what he wants with Sasuke."

On the other hand, Sasuke sat near the window at the library. A book was opened before him but his eyes were blind to the printed letters. He searched his mind for answers for the past inquiries. First, why did his boss want to kill him? Second, how did Gaara know all about it? Third, why was Sakura so eager to have a boy friend anyway? Yes, even that he thought of.

He also contemplated on the past events: His short bonding with his brother, the incident with the Suna boy, the revelation, the singing with his friends and the injury on his ribs.

"Uchiha, I see you're unoccupied."

_That voice._ Sasuke did not want to look at the speaker. His hand automatically touched the bite he obtained weeks before.

"I came here for business."

"What do you want?" Sasuke felt himself shudder. There was a certain fear that was built in the Uchiha's system.

"I own you now."

Sasuke's head turned to meet Gaara's eyes. Those eyes had no room for lies. "What do you mean?"

"Kabuto, your past owner, realized that you are still alive. Since they could no longer take you back, I proposed something other than killing you." Gaara paused. "I bought you because killing a skilled assassin is not practical."

"You fucking crap! You think you can just go and buy people?" Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

Gaara's blank expression did not change. "I can."

Sasuke forgot about his fear in that instant for he simply bolted upright. His angry face was inches away from the red head's calm face. His clenched fists were trembling but he restrained them from hitting the boyish face before him.

"They told me about a secret…a secret concerning a certain lady." Gaara watched how those onyx eyes softened in submission to those words. "That secret will remain ours if you serve me."

Sasuke sat back, his eyes endlessly searching his mind for consolation. It was the same promise Kabuto told him the day he took him as his slave. Seconds passed before he learned to compromise and ended up nodding without a word.

Gaara eyed him for some seconds before leaving the confounded Uchiha. Sasuke stayed there, seated uncomfortably until the first period bell rang.

* * *

"You're late, Uchiha." His Physics teacher paused to take a good scrutinizing look at Sasuke. "Not just because you get straight A's doesn't mean that you can attend my class with shameless tardiness."

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to listen to the house rules so he slipped into his seat and stared at the board. The number of formulas bored him for he knew them a year in advance. He was in a light reverie, thinking of what could have his destiny been if only he didn't meet Kabuto.

"Dear Sakura-_chan_, I am your… wait…"

Sasuke twitched. At the corner of his eyes he could see Lee scribbling something carefully on stationery that was scented with lavender. His face was pink and his eyes were darting to the seat somewhere behind Sasuke from time to time. A few more seconds of observation finally revealed that he was eyeing Sakura. And most probably, he was also writing that sweet letter for her.

The Uchiha wanted not to care but since Sakura represented the lady in his memories in some ways, he grew irritated. He even watched how slow Lee wrote the sugar-coated letters and how his round eyes moved at every line. And every second that passed made his temperature rise bit by bit.

"Uchiha, I am really losing my patience with you."

Sasuke's attention returned to their teacher who was glaring at him. He glanced at Naruto who whispered to him that their teacher was asking a question.

"Tell us the formula for Tangential Speed. That is easy _if _you were listening." His teacher said as he crossed his arms.

"Pi times the twice of the radius. All divided by the period of rotation or revolution." Sasuke answered effortlessly. His classmates gaped but his professor just sighed.

"Alright Uchiha, sit down but try to participate more." The Physics teacher shrugged and continued on.

"As if you need to." Naruto smirked.

"Hey, Sasuke." Lee called onto him, waving a white envelope in front of him. "Would you kindly pass it to Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke reluctantly took the envelope and then passed it behind him. The person seated behind him received the object and gave it to Sakura. The Uchiha, despite the fact that he was getting a lot more curious than usual, turned to his right to see Haruno's reaction.

Sakura smiled and then chuckled to herself.

Sasuke's lips slightly parted. _She's…interested?_

"Uchiha!"

Naruto jerked awake and the rest who were secretly eating candies choked. Sasuke, however, returned his eyes to the board without much reaction other than annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your attention here?" the teacher tapped the solutions on the board with a stick.

"The answer is five Pi over three." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "Is that what you were supposed to ask me?"

The teacher snapped. "Detention!"

- - -

An hour after dismissal of classes, Naruto and Sakura walked side by side as they approached the detention room at the end of one of the deserted corridors. Sakura was worried about the impulsive nature of the Uchiha but Naruto assured her of that being "normal".

"But it isn't right to put him to detention because he _could _answer the teacher without listening." She said with a heavy tone.

"You do not really know him, do you?" the blonde interlaced his fingers behind his head. "He's a stubborn jerk whose words are terribly blunt. I can not blame the teachers if they resort to that." He thought for some seconds. He stopped and muttered, "But he was different when we were young."

"Here he goes!" Sakura interrupted Naruto's line of thoughts when she spoke out loud.

The door opened and there came out the Uchiha whose face was as stern as ever. His hands were in his pockets, a sign that he was reposed. He looked at the two people before him and then walked ahead.

"Hey, we didn't come here to be left you know?" Naruto yelled happily and followed his best friend.

Sakura looked at the retreating back of the Uchiha. _I don't know him? Oh well…_ She smiled to herself. _We still have years to know each other anyway._ She caught up with the two and then searched her shoulder bag for something.

"Hey guys," she showed them the envelope Lee gave her hours before, "since you're my friends, I think it's just proper for me to tell you about this."

The two stopped at their tracks and watched the changing expression on her face.

"Lee invited me to study with him tomorrow morning!" Sakura exclaimed, her face blushing real red.

It took seconds before Naruto managed to process the information. "And you said…?"

"Yes!" Haruno squealed.

"HN."

The two looked at Sasuke and they didn't know if he snorted in purpose or he just accidentally made it quite loud. His back was turned towards them when they tried to decipher what he was thinking. Naruto and Sakura's eyes met as if asking what was wrong.

"Um, Sasuke—?"

"Let's go home." The Uchiha went on without another word to either of them.

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of Lee and Sakura's bonding through studying. And though high school students didn't have classes, one student was awake early that morning. That teen was seated on the bed, his legs crossed in a form of an Indian seat. His back was slightly slouched, giving him a boyish look from afar. His white hands were holding a mobile phone and he was looking at it as if he was in deep thought. His eyebrows were knitted together though his expression was milder than usual. He lifted his finger once or twice to press a number but he would retreat his finger again and stare at the phone for again for thirty minutes.

"Uchiha-_sama_!" Someone who knocked on his door took his eyes away from the phone for some seconds. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ah." Sasuke replied uninterestedly. He looked at the phone once more like an indecisive child before placing it down on the bed. He lied down and then stretched his arms as he gazed at the ceiling. _Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Someone knocked once more and it was the same servant. "Uchiha-_sama_, you're brother is asking for you." Sasuke eyed the door and began to move.

Itachi, on the other hand, sipped his morning tea as he watched his brother walk down the stairs. He was surprised to see that Sasuke actually went down when he asked him to. Something was new that day and he was interested to know it.

"_Otouto,_ what made you wake up at such early time?" Itachi asked even before the younger got to sit.

Sasuke still looked irritated for his brother tried to open a conversation but it was obvious that something else bothered him.

Itachi gave his brother a whole body glance before eyeing the wireless phone in his hand. He lifted a brow and then placed his cup down after giving off a smile. "You brought the phone here."

"What?" Sasuke's blankness was palpable. He abruptly placed the phone on the table and then sat down.

The crimson orbed Uchiha shook his head. "Who's the girl?"

Sasuke stared at his brother. "_What?_"

"What's her name?" Itachi asked with a sly smile after finishing his cup. He signaled one of the maids to refill his cup as he waited for his brother's answer in amusement.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Do you have to curse every time someone reads your eyes?"

"I don't like it."

"That's why people try harder to do so." Itachi said as he crossed his legs. "So who is she?"

Sasuke snorted and took a heavy bite of his garlic bread.

"You stay in your room for hours, staring at the phone, trying to dial but couldn't. And you absent-mindedly brought the phone with you. What could be a better explanation that a new found girl?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Loquacious jerk."

"I know how it feels, _otouto._"

"Shut the fuck up."

Itachi sipped tea as a reply to the fuming Uchiha.

_Sasuke you idiot! What's going in your head? _Sasuke bit his lip and stared down on his half-eaten bread. After some seconds, he stood up, grabbed the phone and then marched upstairs.

His brother was right, it was a _girl_. Only, he wasn't going to dial a number of a girl. As he thought of it, it began to rain. The soft taps of the rain drops made an unrecognized rhythm that only sentimental people could hear.

Sasuke dropped to his bed, his stomach not caring to complain about not enough food. He held the phone in the air, in front of him. Was he going to call or not? _Since when did this become so hard?_ Bleak eyes searched the room for a sign and yes, he saw one: rain.

Sasuke finally lifted a finger to dial the number he was meaning to call. Press by press the tension built up in his chest.

It rang. Once…twice…thrice…

"H-Hello…?"

"Naruto." Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking that he finally made the first step. "I—"

"SASUKE-TEME! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP? IT'S ONLY SEVEN IN THE MORNING AND I STILL NEED TO SLEEP UNTIL TEN!"

Sasuke couldn't, however serious it was, say sorry. "I need something."

"WHAT? IF THAT ISN'T WORTH MY SLEEP—"

"A number."

Naruto's temper gradually lowered. "Number?"

"Are you deaf or what?" Sasuke covered the tension within him with insults.

"I am NOT deaf Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. "I mean _what _number?"

Sasuke sighed, not wanting to believe that was actually to say it. "Mobile number."

"Whose?"

The Uchiha cursed under his breath. Naruto wasn't making things any easier. He wasn't making it easier for himself either. Why was he doing that shit anyway? What was _so _wrong with him?

"WHOSE NUMBER? DAMMIT!"

"S…"

"Stop hissing and tell me!"

"Sakura, alright?!" Sasuke felt like shouting as well to alleviate the so-called shame but then he didn't.

Naruto was silenced.

"Are you going to give me the number or what?" Sasuke could only be very vocal with his best friend.

"Why?"

"What 'why'?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I just want the number."

Naruto surprisingly laughed. "You're a god in academics, Sasuke-_teme_." He grinned. "But you're a _goddamn _loser in lying."

"What the hell do you—?" Sasuke sat upright.

"You can not lie to me." The blonde replied with an air of confidence. "So you're worried?"

"You're the one who likes her. You should be, not me." Sasuke looked outside the window.

"Correction, dearest idiotic friend!" Naruto happily answered. "I-L-O-V-E-H-E-R. So I don't need to check on her. Does _trust_ ring a bell?"

The Uchiha uttered a "hn" to cover up the defeat. "Just give it a rest and tell me the number if you can't send it."

* * *

Eight o'clock that night, Sasuke was seated on his bed, legs still crossed. One of his hands held his phone while the other rested on the bed. His brows met again and this time, he was more nervous. He had been in his room since a couple of hours ago. He was debating with himself whether to call or not to call. Sasuke's eyes had been transferring from the raining environment outside to the phone in his hand.

Sasuke lied on his bed, realizing that he had been a fool those past hours. He spent his day thinking over that shallow issue. Why did the call matter anyway?

"Fuck." Sasuke said to himself before lying on his stomach. His face was shadowed by the dark clouds that brought rain throughout the day. He glanced at the phone again and after some seconds of pondering, he attempted to dial a mobile number again.

_I can't._ He dropped his finger. He sat upright, thought about the shallow problem he had now and then slowly placed his phone down in front of him. He realized he was indeed an idiot.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, knowing that it was just a waste of time. Since he skipped dinner, he simply lied down and urged himself to sleep when his phone rang. He sat up again, irritated by the sudden call when he heard someone's voice.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Sakura." Sasuke replied awkwardly because of it was utterly unexpected.

"I'm sorry. Are you busy?"

"No."

"I have a favor to ask of you." Silence. "Um, can you, um, please fetch me here?"

Sasuke slid off the bed and then looked outside the window. "Lee?"

"I forced him to go since someone called earlier and said that his grandmother was rushed to a hospital." She replied with a soft laugh. "The taxi cabs are all taken and I can't stay for too long or my father," she paused as if saying a wrong word, "will kill me if I get home late."

Sasuke thought he was insane. He was actually granting Haruno a favor. "Tell me where you are."

- - -

Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura and opened the door for her. After that, he drove away from that place.

"I'm really sorry if I disturbed you." Sakura forced an ashamed smile. "I really had no choice. I'll make it up to you in a way or another. I promise."

"…" Sasuke was mute as ever.

When the car stopped due to the traffic light, he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her without looking at Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura took the handkerchief because she thought that he might be vexed if she didn't. She looked at it with much joy. She couldn't believe that the Uchiha had somehow considered her as a friend. Well, that was her point of view.

As they drove past structures enlivened by dazzling lights of entertainment, Sasuke sometimes glanced at Sakura who was content with watching the luminous designs. She always faced him to smile but he would quickly turn away and focus on the slippery road. But she would never cease to try to catch his attention to tell him how happy she was through a simple smile.

But Sasuke didn't want her to look at him through his eyes because he feared that he might uncontrollably smile as well.

The horror.

"Oh, here we are." Sakura chirped though she sounded gloomy.

Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura's house and waited for some seconds before moving. He was to get out of the car when Sakura stopped him and pulled him towards her. Sasuke was rather shocked to react when Sakura suddenly embraced him tightly.

"Thanks so much for being a great friend." She whispered with much emotion. After that, she winked and went out of the car. She ran towards the front doors and then waved at Sasuke for the last time before opening the door with her keys.

Sasuke was stuck in that last position where Sakura embraced him tight. He was red and warm all over. No other girl had ever embraced him with much emotion other than infatuation. Sakura's affectionate action was sincere and he was taken aback. He placed his hands on the wheel, looked straight ahead, stepped on the gas and went home.

Minutes after, Sasuke was back to where he was: sitting on the bed with his mobile phone in both hands. There was a difference though.

"Hello Sakura?"

He managed to call her at last.

* * *

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies to all my readers! Chapter ten was delayed for weeks! I even lost count! I am really sorry! If you find Sasuke's change of heart quite abrupt, I have an explanation in the next chapter (hopefully)! Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry! 


End file.
